Destin Zéro
by RAIDEMO
Summary: - fic abandonnée - Une chtite fic un peu maladroite qui s'éternise, désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps pour ce chapitre 12 ! Une histoire sur le passé des trois Saïyens au service de Freezer, basée surtout sur Raditz.
1. Prologue

**DESTIN ZERO**

_**Prologue**_

La planète frémissait dans l'attente de sa destruction prochaine. Un souffle indécelable qu'aucun de ses habitants n'avait sentit. Le vent s'était couché, laissant place à un silence solennel. Quelque chose se préparait, une chose qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait jamais pu prévoir. Une trahison inadmissible dont ils ne connaîtraient jamais l'auteur. Ils s'adonnaient sans craintes aux plaisirs mérités après une si dangereuse mission. Leur mort était proche.

Moi je ne disais rien. Je ne bougeais pas. Je restais allongé dans cette grande coquille blanche, au milieu des draps blancs. Mes yeux s'étaient fixés sur les structures vacillantes qui surplombaient nos corps chétifs. Nous seuls avions perçu l'angoisse des terres mécanisées. Beaucoup pleuraient, c'était pour nous le seul moyen de faire comprendre aux adultes la terreur qui nous habitait. Peut-être que je faisais parti de ceux-là, mais je ne m'en souviens pas.

Malheureusement notre appel n'a pas été entendu. Personne n'est venu. Sauf lui. Lui, le seul qui savait. Pour une raison que personne n'aurait su expliquer, il était au courant de la menace qui planait sur nos têtes. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, cela aussi il le savait. Son désespoir était flagrant, incrusté dans ses traits tirés par une rage indistincte. Il a couru dans l'allée qui séparait les coquilles de métal, s'est approché de moi. Il m'a agrippé d'un geste vif. J'ai senti un faible espoir naître en lui et en moi. Il a couru à nouveau, traversant des pièces immenses que je n'avais jamais vues et que je ne reverrais jamais. Quelque chose est apparu devant moi, un objet rond de la même couleur que nos abris de métal, mais beaucoup plus grand. Je suis tombé dedans, et me suis agrippé au coussin de cuir qui tapissait le fond du vaisseau. Un grincement sourd a couvert mes pleurs tandis que la porte arrondie se refermait. J'eus le temps d'apercevoir une dernière fois le visage de cet homme, traversé d'un sourire. Tout ce que je savais à cet instant, c'est qu'il m'avait aimé, et que je l'aimerai aussi.

Année 737 : C'est ainsi qu'en un soir funeste, la planète Végéta et les quelques peuples qui l'habitaient furent éradiqués à jamais de la galaxie du Nord.


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Chapitre 1_**

La base militaire de Freezer 38 n'abritait qu'une centaine de soldats. La plupart d'entre eux étaient simplement de passage, prêts à repartir pour une nouvelle mission. Les soldats à poste fixe faisaient parti d'un rang inférieur, ils ne pouvaient se charger que de peuples au faible potentiel combatif. Freezer 38 était entourée de planètes pacifiques que les soldats colonisaient au fur et à mesure, agrandissant ainsi le territoire de leur empereur, et revendant les terres aux prix les plus intéressants. Il arrivait cependant qu'un groupe de combattants de classe supérieure ne s'arrête sur cette base pour prendre du repos ou simplement se soigner ou se ravitailler après une mission laborieuse. Dans ces conditions, les accidents étaient fréquents ; les combattants aguerris, habitués au confort des bases de leur condition détruisaient les salles d'entraînements par mégarde. Les tensions entre les différentes classes se faisaient alors sentirent et les conflits éclataient au cœur même de la base, entraînant parfois la mort des plus faibles guerriers. Peu à peu, le mépris s'était installé chez les 38e, et les combattants extérieurs étaient de plus en plus mal vu par ces derniers. Bref, la base 38 était devenue le rebut d'un empire gigantesque, et l'empereur, bien que puissant, avait de plus en plus de mal à s'approprier le respect et la crainte des soldats et esclaves qui vivaient derrière ces murs.

Un bruit de métal fracassant retentit soudain, faisant vibrer les murs d'acier. Plusieurs esclaves sursautèrent. Les soldats ne furent nullement surpris. Des sourires fiers et satisfaits s'affichèrent sur leurs visages de brute. Ils s'échangèrent des regards moqueurs avant de s'éloigner de la porte du dortoir d'où s'échappait une eau sombre.

« Oh, Raditz ! Bouges-toi l'cul !

- Ouais ! J'fais qu'ça ! »

Pour la troisième fois le «garrot» improvisé avait lâché et un jet d'eau brûlante leur avait sauté au visage. Pour la troisième fois il plaqua la barre de métal contre les deux parties du tuyau et l'attacha fermement en l'entourant d'une ceinture détrempée. L'eau cessa de couler, mais la tuyauterie continua de vibrer dangereusement. Raditz agrippa la partie rompue pour la maintenir en place, mais il la lâcha aussitôt.

« La vache ! C'est bouillant !

- Laisse, ça tiendra ! Viens plutôt me donner un coup d'main !

- Mais j… »

Il fut interrompu par un nouveau «bang» qui signifiait que _ça_ n'avait pas tenu. A bout de patience, il empoigna les deux tuyaux et les raccorda à l'aide d'un rayon d'énergie. Le métal fondu tint bon, et son compagnon eut enfin la possibilité de fermer l'arrivé d'eau. Le jeune Saïyen baissa les yeux vers ses mains à la paume brûlée et laissa échapper un gémissement. Quelque chose s'abattit sur l'arrière de son crâne et il manqua de s'écraser contre le mur.

« Mais ça va pas ? Pourquoi tu me frappes !

- Arrête de geindre, t'es vraiment une mauviette.

- C'est pas à nous de s'occuper de ce genre de conneries !

- Le temps de prévenir un technicien et les chiottes étaient inondées ! Je sais pas pour toi mais ça m'aurait quand même fait un tout petit peu chier de traverser tout le couloir jusqu'aux vestiaires pour pouvoir pisser ! »

Le Saïyen hocha la tête sans cesser de marmonner insultes et menaces à l'intention de ces foutues chiottes. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux hirsutes, espérant ne trouver aucun signe du liquide rougeâtre qu'abritait son crâne. Il se détendit rapidement, ne trouvant rien d'anormal. A cet instant, la voix forte de son compagnon s'éleva à nouveau.

« Bon, j'appelle Lohmai. Il nous réparera ça fastoche, et il en profitera pour nettoyer ce merdier. »

Quelques secondes passèrent, chevauchées par un silence incertain. Ils éclatèrent de rire finalement, trouvant l'expression parfaitement appropriée.

Le self était encore vide et les cuisines ne serviraient rien avant une bonne heure. Pourtant, comme tous les jours, le Saïyen avait préféré ne pas attendre le brouhaha des guerriers à l'heure du repas. Aussi s'était-il introduit dans la grande salle et avait englouti tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Repu, il avait alors quitté la partie Est de le base, pour s'enfoncer dans les couloirs obscurs entourant les hangars de la partie Nord. Il n'irait pas s'entraîner avant deux heures et préférait perdre son temps de repos à déambuler dans la base à la recherche de ragots intéressants. Il s'installa finalement dans l'un des interstices que laissaient apparaître les montagnes de caisses entreposées dans les garages immenses. Il s'adossa au mur, prés d'une sortie de ventilation, en prenant soin de rester hors du champ de vision des travailleurs qui s'activaient vingt-cinq mètres plus bas. Le Saïyen croisa les bras autour de ses genoux, puis, trouvant cette position trop enfantine, allongea ses jambes, plaçant ses mains derrière la tête. Ce n'était qu'un détail bien sûr, mais il avait appris à y faire attention. S'il n'agissait pas en soldat, alors il n'était pas un soldat. Ces dix longues années passées au service de l'armée la plus puissante de la galaxie lui avaient appris à être méfiant. Méfiant face aux autres soldats, mais surtout face aux esclaves, car si les êtres inférieurs eux-mêmes lui manquaient de respect, personne n'irait le sauver de la déchéance, pas même Nappa, et surtout pas Végéta. Et il savait qu'il devait tout particulièrement se méfier de son «prince». Un seul faux pas et le Saïyen n'hésiterait pas à le tuer. De même s'il se faisait humilier ou déshonorer, car le déshonneur d'un Saïyen, c'était le déshonneur de toute sa race. Tout cela, c'est Nappa qui le lui avait appris, car que pouvait-il savoir, lui, de cette race qu'il n'avait jamais connue ? Cette race qui n'existait plus aujourd'hui qu'à travers trois survivants.

Le ronronnement des machines berçait le guerrier de leur chant continu. Il le trouva réconfortant et finit par s'assoupir. Il s'endormit finalement, mais pas complètement, restant sur ses gardes et prêt à se redresser rapidement en cas de besoin. C'est ainsi que son demi-sommeil prit fin lorsqu'un nom familier parvint à ses oreilles.

« Ouais, il a envoyé Doria recruter des soldats par ici. Apparemment ils ont l'intention de s'en prendre à la planète Zheîki…

- Zheîki ? Je pensais qu'ils devaient s'allier…

- A ce qu'on dit, les Zheîkidjin n'ont pas accepté le traité. L'empereur va devoir choisir un bon nombre de soldats au plus vite, leurs guerriers sont pas des tendres…

- Hé, hé ! A mon avis ce refus a du rester en travers de la gorge de ce salaud. S'il espérait pouvoir recruter de ces soldats dans ses rangs il peut se foutre cette idée au… »

Le technicien aux allures de lézard se tut subitement en voyant le soldat atterrir prés de lui, un sourire aux lèvres. L'homme aux longs cheveux les dominait de toute sa hauteur. Les deux reptiles, originaires de la planète Amox, ne mesuraient pas plus d'un mètre ; aussi reculèrent-ils légèrement face au guerrier faisant le double de leur taille.

« Et ben les pipelettes, on préfère jacasser plutôt que de faire son boulot ? »

Les deux esclaves saurien s'inclinèrent jusqu'à terre. De grosses gouttes de sueur coulèrent sur leur peau écailleuse et tremblotante. Le plus vieux, sans relever la tête, finit par briser ce silence pesant.

« Seigneur… nous ne faisions… que donner un avis sans importance…

- Voilà qu'il m'appelle Seigneur, répondit le Saïyen en riant. En effet je ne crois pas que votre avis ait une quelconque importance. Mais le travail que vous auriez du fournir pendant ce temps avez son importance.

- Mais… nous travaillons, gémit le plus jeune à présent terrorisé. Nous adorons travailler ! Nous… »

Le guerrier l'agrippa par la gorge et le souleva jusqu'à son visage, éloignant le lézard du sol d'au moins quatre-vingt centimètres.

« Dois-je te rappeler que ta vie a moins d'importance encore que tes opinions ? Crois-tu que je n'ai pas entendu les insultes dont tu qualifiais l'empereur ? »

Le lézard ne sut quoi répondre. Il n'osait plus bouger et tremblait à présent comme une feuille. Son compagnon ne bougea pas, gardant les yeux fixés sur les dalles grises et froides. Le Saïyen sourit cruellement en voyant des larmes de terreur couler sur le visage allongé du reptile qu'il tenait de sa main droite. Il laissa échapper un sifflement de mépris avant de lâcher le jeune saurien qui s'étala sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Puis, s'assurant que personne n'avait été témoin de cette petite entrevue, il ajouta :

« Okay gamin, je laisse couler pour cette fois si tu me dis quand Doria se ramène par ici. »

Le jeune esclave, hoquetant, ne parvint pas à répondre. Son aîné le devança.

« Son vaisseau doit atterrir dans moins d'une heure, sur la plate-forme P5. »

Raditz sourit à nouveau.

« Bien, j'imagine que vous crevez d'envie de retourner bosser, aussi je ne vous dérangerais pas plus longtemps. »

Sur ce, le guerrier s'éloigna et disparut par l'une des portes tôlées du grand hangar. Le technicien aida son jeune compagnon à se relever. Ses yeux jaunes se perdirent dans la pièce immense en repensant aux paroles du Saïyen. Jamais il n'avait entendu un soldat parler de cette façon.

Le soleil tapait fort sur cette planète, la trente-huitième planète portant le nom de Freezer. Le Saïyen grogna, se laissant choir sur le muret de métal du balcon. La chaleur des remparts ne suffirait pas à le faire se redresser. Il était en pleine digestion et comptait bien profiter de son temps libre pour faire le moins d'effort possible. De toute façon, ceux-ci lui reviendraient dans peu de temps, et il serait obligé de se rendre aux salles d'entraînement pour se défouler un peu. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa.

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ce con ? »

Une vingtaine de mètres plus bas se trouvait l'aire d'atterrissage désignée par le reptile un peu plus tôt. Si cette saloperie lui avait menti, il allait le lui faire payer. L'homme passa une main dans ses cheveux, s'interrogeant à nouveau sur les raisons qui avaient pu le pousser à attendre ainsi l'arrivée du gros porc. Il se dit finalement qu'il pouvait bien n'avoir aucun motif particulier. Après tout, il s'était lui-même décidé à ne jamais prêter attention à ses raisonnements. Tant qu'il serait consigné au rang de simple soldat, il se contenterait de suivre les ordres, … et son instinct en cas de danger.

Une vieille esclave, qui frottait frénétiquement le sol métallique, poussa un petit cri de surprise en apercevant le Saïyen. Celui-ci ne lui accorda même pas un regard, las de cette attente sous ce soleil de plomb. La femme à la peau sombre et granuleuse sembla hésiter avant de reprendre son travail, tout en gardant un œil sur le guerrier. Elle n'était rien, et elle le savait. Les scientifiques et les techniciens, bien que représentants de races inférieures tenaient un rôle important, parfois vital à la base. Les esclaves comme ceux de son espèce n'avaient pas cette chance. Leur vie misérable ne représentait pas plus aux yeux des soldats que celle d'un insecte. De simples jouets pour certain, des nuisibles pour d'autres. La vieille femme essora le linge humide au-dessus du seau qui accompagnait ses journées harassantes à traîner dans la poussière. Elle jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil timide en direction du guerrier ; il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Tant mieux.

Raditz laissa couler son regard sur la ville gigantesque qui s'étendait devant lui. Des bâtiments fait de métal et de pierre, qui brillaient d'une lueur aveuglante en ce début d'après-midi. Un éclat presque rouge chevauchait la cité monstrueuse, s'étendant au-delà du champ de vision du guerrier, et disparaissant dans un horizon indistinct. Le ciel pâle était orné de deux soleils, offrant à la grande ville leur chaleur suffocante. Les immeubles à la hauteur démesurée semblaient tanguer sur leurs fondations, flotter sur la brise sèche qui accompagnait les heures les plus chaudes du jour. Une ombre apparut soudain, cachant l'un des deux astres. Enfin. Le Saïyen eut un sourire de contentement en voyant le symbole de l'empereur gravé sur la coque de l'énorme vaisseau. L'engin perdit rapidement de la vitesse au-dessus de la plate-forme, surplombant celle-ci de son ombre chaotique. Son cockpit allongé en un bec crochu obstrua la vue des soldats qui s'étaient rassemblés pour accueillir le général. Ses ailes sombres et rigides, recourbées en quatre faux agressives se replièrent vers l'arrière dans un graillement inaudible parmi le brouhaha des six réacteurs. Le rapace métallique entama une descente d'une lenteur atroce pour se poser enfin sur la surface noire et brûlante de l'aire d'atterrissage. Une fumée blanche s'échappa aussitôt des roues, chauffée à blanc par la fournaise que dégageait le bitume métallisé. Les larges portes s'ouvrirent en sifflant, créant une passerelle vers le sol. Le monstre rose (et gras du bide, enfin, plus que d'habitude remarqua Raditz) sortit du vaisseau d'un pas lent et lourd. Son visage bouffi reflétait son agacement à se déplacer lui-même sur cette planète dans le but de récupérer une bande de troufions. Mais il le fallait bien puisque l'attaque de la planète Zheîki était censée rester secrète. Seuls les techniciens et pilotes des vaisseaux qui partiraient au combat étaient au courant de la bataille qui se préparait. Doria s'arrêta au milieu de l'aire d'atterrissage. Tous les soldats présents s'étaient inclinés respectueusement (ou hypocritement, ricana Raditz). Le général regarda autour de lui et afficha une grimace de dégoût ; cette planète abritait principalement des soldats de troisième rang, mais il lui manquait encore quatre recrues pour espérer s'en prendre à la colonie Zheîkienne. Et l'attaque ne devait en aucun cas être retardée pour éviter tout risque de fuite. Le monstre sentait déjà une frustration lancinante monter en lui, sans doute due à la chaleur ambiante qui ne lui plaisait guère, à lui qui préférait les températures basses et humides. Un soldat s'approcha du général atrabilaire et ils entamèrent une discussion que Raditz jugea sans importance. De toute façon, ils ne parleraient pas de la mission en public.

« Général Doria, que nous vaut l'honneur d'une telle visite ? »

Le vieux soldat qui dirigeait à ce jour la base entama ses flatteries avec un sourire feint des plus réussis. Il cachait parfaitement tout le mépris qu'il éprouvait pour le monstre à la peau rose.

Comme Raditz s'en était douté, Doria se contenta d'interroger le commandant sur les activités et les conquêtes en cours de la base, sans se donner la peine d'inventer une quelconque explication sur les raisons de sa venue. Le Saïyen, somnolant quelque peu, vit son propre regard se poser sur le seau de métal dans lequel la vieille femme trempait sa serpillière. Un sourire se dessina dans son esprit sans que son visage ne l'affiche. Il secoua la tête, honteux qu'une idée si basse lui soit venue à l'esprit, et reporta son regard sur les deux hommes. Un bruit de pas résonna derrière lui. Il n'y prêta pas attention, reconnaissant immédiatement la démarche de Nappa. Le géant s'avança et sourit méchamment à l'esclave. Le visage sombre de la vieille femme pâlit d'un seul coup. Elle murmura quelque parole d'excuse et s'éloigna lentement, à reculons, sans quitter le sol des yeux. Le grand Saïyen éclata de rire en s'avançant vers son compagnon. Celui-ci continua de fixer le gros guerrier qui écoutait attentivement les paroles du commandant. Raditz poussa un soupir, et il se surprit de nouveau à observer le seau d'eau que la vieille femme avait abandonné. Le géant suivit son regard. Son sourire s'élargit. Il vint se placer entre le seau et son compagnon, retenant l'attention de celui-ci.

« Bah quoi, lâcha le grand Saïyen. T'attends d'te trouver une excuse ? »

A ces mots, il empoigna le récipient et l'envoya valser par-dessus la rambarde brûlante. Des hurlements indignés s'élevèrent alors jusqu'aux oreilles de Raditz, tandis que son compagnon s'éloignait en riant. Pris de terreur à l'idée d'être repéré, le jeune Saïyen courut à la suite du géant et, lorsqu'il se fut suffisamment éloigné, l'accompagna dans un duo de rire sardonique.


	3. Chapitre 2

**_Chapitre 2_**

« Un attentat ! C'est un attentat !

- Ça venait de là-haut !

- Aïe ! Merde !

- Mon armure va rouiller !

- Vite ! Protégez le Général !

- Vos gueules bande de con ! »

La cohue générale cessa aussitôt. Tous les soldats se figèrent devant le regard venimeux que leur portait le gros guerrier rose. Un silence incertain s'installa sur le groupe. D'un geste plein de rage Doria essuya le liquide grisâtre qui coulait sur son visage. Celui qui avait osé faire ça allait le payer très cher. Le commandant s'avança lentement.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Général… ce doit être une esclave qui, par mégarde a fait tomber son outil de travail. Je la ferais trouver et exécuter sur-le-champ.

- Non ! Amenez-la-moi, je tiens à m'occuper d'elle personnellement, souffla-t-il d'une voix haineuse. »

Le commandant acquiesça. Il fit signe à deux soldats d'aller chercher la responsable de cette humiliation. Doria poussa un soupir fort et hargneux. Il se calma finalement.

« Bon, j'ai perdu bien assez de temps. Je veux tes meilleurs hommes dans la première salle d'entraînement dans moins de deux heures, compris ?

- Oui Général !

- Et bouges ton cul ! J'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

Le soldat salua, imperturbable, puis il s'engouffra avec hâte dans les couloirs de la base. Il ignorait qui était le responsable, mais il avait bien l'intention de le féliciter avant que le monstre n'en finisse avec lui.

« Et Végéta ?

- Quoi ?

- Ça fait trois jours que je ne l'ai pas vu. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

- J'en sais foutre rien, et sincèrement, j'm'en branle ! S'il avait eu des problèmes on le saurait ! Et j'ai aucune raison de m'intéresser à c'qu'il fait de son temps libre ! »

Raditz acquiesça, essuyant le sang qui coulait sur son menton. Il savait bien qu'en vérité Nappa était inquiet, mais il se garda bien d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

« Bon alors, relève-toi ! Te fais pas plus faible que tu l'es ! »

Le jeune Saïyen se redressa en grimaçant. Son dos le faisait souffrir après le coup que lui avait porté Nappa. Pesamment, il se remit en position d'attaque.

« Allez ! Si tu ne parviens pas à me donner un coup dans les deux minutes qui suivent j'te pète une jambe ! Quatre minutes, l'autre jambe ! »

Raditz déglutit, mais resta concentré. Le grand guerrier était tout à fait capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Ses muscles se détendirent violemment, et il fonça sur lui. Malheureusement, le Saïyen géant esquiva son attaque au dernier moment et le renvoya à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un coup de coude dans le ventre. Il se releva rapidement, ignorant la douleur qui lui barrait l'estomac et bondit à nouveau sur son adversaire. Une fois de plus, celui-ci s'effaça, préparant sa riposte. A sa grande surprise, le jeune guerrier chuta vers le sol et, plaquant ses mains par terre, envoya un puissant coup de pied dans sa direction. Nappa évita l'impact de justesse mais Raditz se redressait déjà, préparant un uppercut que le guerrier n'aurait jamais le temps d'esquiver. Le coup de poing véloce frappa brutalement le bras replié devant le visage du grand Saïyen. Furieux, ce dernier déplia violemment son bras qui percuta Raditz de plein fouet. Le jeune Saïyen freina sa chute avant de s'écraser contre un mur. Il n'eut pas le temps de préparer une nouvelle attaque, le guerrier géant était déjà sur lui. Un coup de poing se dessina devant lui. D'un geste vif, et sans réfléchir, le Saïyen se pencha en arrière dans l'espoir d'éviter ce coup. Une douleur explosive lui fracassa le crâne, et il tomba à terre, ses mains entourant sa tête. Malgré la souffrance, Raditz comprit bien vite son erreur. Le rouge lui monta au visage tandis qu'il tentait de faire taire la douleur en massant son crâne sous l'épaisse couche de cheveux. Quelle honte de n'avoir pas prit en compte le mur qui se dressait derrière lui.

Pendant un long moment, Nappa l'observa, silencieusement. Il n'en supporta pas plus, et éclata d'un rire fort et moqueur. C'est sous les railleries de son compagnon que le Saïyen se releva une dernière fois, plus rouge qu'une tomate. Le guerrier géant semblait vouloir rire jusqu'à étouffement.

« Mais… quel gland, parvint-il enfin à articuler. »

Puis il se mit à rire de plus belle, tandis que son compagnon, vexé, finissait de masser son cuir chevelu. Comme il s'y attendait, aucune goutte de sang n'était apparue sur ses mains. Apparemment il avait la tête dure.

Nappa cessa de rire de façon si brutale que Raditz faillit sursauter. Le grand Saïyen posa sur lui un regard sévère, et il savait qu'il avait à présent bien plus à craindre de lui que pendant l'entraînement.

« Donc, commença le guerrier d'une voix lourde de reproche. Malgré ta vitesse bien supérieure à la mienne t'es pas foutu de briser ma garde ? »

Raditz ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt, ne sachant que répondre. Il baissa la tête, sentant la honte l'envahir à nouveau. Mais plus que la honte, une immense tristesse, puisque Nappa acceptait de perdre son temps à l'entraîner alors qu'il ne progressait pas d'un pouce. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Finalement, le géant poussa un soupir fatigué. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la salle d'entraînement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le commandant. Aussitôt, les deux Saïyens s'abaissèrent pour saluer le vieux guerrier. Celui-ci n'y prêta pas attention.

« Un ordre du Général Doria ! Rendez-vous immédiatement dans la première salle d'entraînement ! »

Deux heures plus tard ils étaient en route pour Zheîki.

Un peu plus tôt, tous les soldats s'étaient regroupés dans la salle d'entraînement sous les ordres du général, mais seulement quatre d'entre eux avaient été choisis pour participer à la mission. Les trois Saïyens en faisaient partie. Doria s'était approché d'eux alors que Raditz et Nappa rejoignaient le prince qui semblait d'une humeur maussade. Le monstre rose les avait fixés avec ce sourire ignominieux qu'il réservait aux chiens qui osaient se prétendre soldats. Il leur avait donné l'ordre de participer à la mission. Les trois hommes l'avaient alors salué et remercié sur un ton mielleux, et le général avait tourné les talons. Il détestait ces êtres pitoyables à l'arrogance ridicule qu'étaient les Saïyens, et leur présence sur cette planète (qu'il aurait du considérer comme une aubaine étant donné le faible niveau des combattants qu'il s'attendait à trouver ici) fit renaître en lui un sentiment de frustration. Aussi aurait-il pu laisser se déchaîner sa hargne sur un quelconque esclave s'il n'avait pu se soulager plus tôt en déchirant les membres de la vieille femme à la peau sombre. Cette chienne qui avait osé l'humilier devant des soldats inférieurs l'avait payé de sa vie. Son âge trop avancé et sa carrure lamentable n'avaient hélas éveillé en lui aucun désir, et il avait du se contenter de la déchiqueter. Il s'était finalement repu de se massacre, heureux de constater que les cris et les pleurs de l'esclave lui avaient apporté autant de jouissance qu'il n'aurait pu avoir d'une quelqu'autre façon. Il avait alors changé ses vêtements souillés par le sang et le résultat de son plaisir, puis s'était mis en route vers le gigantesque oiseau de combat, prêt à partir à la conquête d'une nouvelle poubelle spatiale.


	4. Chapitre 3

**_Chapitre 3_**

Raditz grommela. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le siège au cuir usé. Le malaise qu'il avait ressenti au moment du décollage (et il n'était certainement pas le seul à avoir senti ses tripes se liquéfier tandis que le rapace de métal entamait son ascension) avait maintenant disparu. Mais les sièges restaient d'un inconfort absurde. A ses côtés, Nappa restait de marbre, bien que le coussin déformé lui transperçât le dos depuis un certain temps. Un peu plus loin se trouvait Végéta, assis par terre, contre la carcasse d'acier. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il semblait dormir, mais Raditz savait bien qu'il n'en était que plus attentif.

« Arrivée prévue dans trois heures. Vous pouvez vous lever, on est sorti de l'atmosphère. »

La voix du soldat délégué au poste de pilotage aux côtés des pilotes esclaves retentit dans tout le vaisseau. Le jeune Saïyen poussa un soupir de soulagement. Son compagnon se leva aussitôt, se pliant en arrière et massant ses hanches endolories. Le soldat assis à la droite de Raditz ouvrit un œil, puis le deuxième. Il poussa un grognement las. Le Saïyen tenta de détailler son voisin sans se risquer à croiser son regard meurtrier. Le monstre ne lui était que très peu supérieur en taille, mais le jeune guerrier préférait ne pas avoir affaire à lui si le choix lui était donné. Son visage effilé et velu laissait apparaître une dentition impressionnante. De son museau aux babines légèrement retroussées s'échappaient deux canines recourbées qui saignaient sa gencive inférieure, s'enfonçant dans la chair tendre de son menton. Le pelage roux du soldat semblait recouvrir la totalité de son corps comme l'indiquait la vue de ses larges bras croisés sur le torse de son armure.

Le bruit de la porte coulissante sortit Raditz de son examen. Le Saïyen tourna la tête vers le technicien qui venait de faire son entrée. Il l'avait déjà vu auparavant, il travaillait sur Freezer 38 et portait le nom de Lohmai. Les raisons qui avaient poussé Doria à l'embarquer restaient d'ailleurs un grand mystère. Le visage pâle encadré de cheveux blancs et courts, ainsi que la petite taille du garçon laissait croire qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant. Le type en question devait cependant approcher de la vingtaine (un peu comme moi, pensa Raditz). Il s'avança vers le soldat aux allures de fauves avec un sourire radieux. Le prince saïyen ouvrit un œil à son passage, puis le referma.

« Salut, lança le gamin d'un ton enjoué. J't'ai jamais vu, t'es pas de la 38 ? C'est quoi ton nom ? »

Le guerrier félin parut aussi surprit que les deux Saïyens assis à ses côtés (Nappa s'était finalement réinstallé prés de Raditz) et observa le gosse d'un air béat, sans savoir quoi répondre. Le sourire du technicien perdit de son éclat.

« Eh ben, t'es pas bavard. Tant pis. (Il se tourna vers les Saïyens) Vous j'vous ai d'jà vu sur la 38. C'est chez vous que la tuyauterie a explosé, nan ?

- Bien observé, répliqua aussitôt Nappa un sourire naissant. Enfin, ça risque pas de nous gêner maintenant.

- Mmmh, grogna Raditz. Espérons qu'ici au moins les gogues sont sécurisées… »

A ces mots, Lohmai éclata de rire, suivit de prés par le grand Saïyen. Raditz poussa un soupir blasé et s'enfonça à nouveau dans son siège. Le fauve laissa à son tour échapper un sourire, presque imperceptible sur sa mâchoire inquiétante.

A nouveau, les portes coulissèrent dans un léger grésillement. Deux nouveaux soldats entrèrent. Le premier était pourvu d'une tête reptilienne, sans pour autant ressembler aux nombreux techniciens et réparateurs de vaisseau ; son corps fin et élancé atteignait une taille bien supérieure à celle des esclaves. De larges écailles marron orangées recouvraient son visage et le dos de ses bras. Ses yeux verts étaient fendus de deux pupilles en forme de lames. Le deuxième était un peu plus petit que son compagnon. Son crâne arrondi faisait penser à celui d'un insecte, recouvert d'innombrables cornes plus ou moins imposantes. Une peau noire et brillante, marron par endroits, se découvrait de sous son armure. Deux petits bras qui paraissaient plus que fragiles reposaient sur son torse. Ses yeux d'un noir profond balayèrent la pièce et ses occupants.

Le serpent rompit finalement le silence.

« Salut tout le monde ! C'est pas la joie ici dites-moi. »

Le ton du saurien, presque aussi enjoué que ne l'avait été celui de Lohmai, cloua les guerriers sur place.

« Où est-ce qu'on est tombé, marmonna Raditz.

- Ils doivent venir d'une autre base que la nôtre… on dit que l'ambiance est pas la même dans les camps du nord, murmura Nappa d'un air peu convaincu.

- Arhox ! T'étais là ? On t'a cherché partout, on pensait que t'étais déjà à l'arrière. »

Le soldat à la tête de fauve grogna quelques paroles incompréhensibles tandis que le lézard s'approchait en ouvrant largement les bras. Il s'arrêta cependant au niveau des Saïyens et de Lohmai, leur offrant un sourire amicale.

« On se connaît ? Je crois pas, vous êtes les soldats de la 38e ?

- Exact, enchaîna le gosse au visage pâle. Moi c'est Lohmai. Je viens de Gisâu, je suis technicien.

- Un technicien, reprit le reptile surprit. Je croyais que le Général n'avait besoin que de combattants.

- Je sais me battre, mais pas assez pour être un soldat. Pour être franc, je sais pas vraiment ce que je fous là.

- M'enfin, tu fais partie de l'équipe, ajouta joyeusement le saurien. Tu peux m'appeler Tex. Je m'occupe de la radio. Chuis aussi un peu mécano et traducteur. »

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, puis le soldat-radio se tourna vers les deux guerriers qui n'avaient pas bougé, observant la scène, l'un avec amusement, l'autre avec méfiance. Le lézard tendit la main, Nappa la serra à son tour en lui rendant son sourire (bien que celui du Saïyen parut étrangement moins amical).

« Je savais pas qu'il existait encore des Hebidjin.

- Et j'ignorais qu'il restait des Saïyens dans cet univers. »

Aucun des deux n'éprouva une quelconque rancune sur les paroles de l'autre, mais le visage du géant reflétait toujours une cruauté, presque imperceptible, mais bien présente, dissimulée derrière son sourire. D'après Raditz, il n'était plus question pour son compagnon de ressentir la moindre sympathie sans qu'elle ne s'accompagne d'une colère, même infime ; comme si le grand guerrier s'était haït lui-même d'avoir pu connaître ce genre de sentiments. La main écailleuse du guerrier hebidjin apparut devant lui. Le jeune Saïyen ne bougea pas, lançant au reptile un regard méprisant rempli d'orgueil. Le poing de Nappa s'abattit sur son crâne, le forçant à s'incliner face au lézard.

« Hum, reprit ce dernier. Inutile de se montrer violent. Vous aurez largement de quoi vous défouler sur Zheîki. Et puis chacun a droit à ses petits caprices… »

Raditz tourna la tête vers son compagnon dans l'espoir de comprendre la raison pour laquelle il l'avait frappé, mais il fut surprit de constater le regard noir que lui lançait le grand Saïyen. Aussi préféra-t-il ne rien dire, sa voix se perdant dans sa gorge serrée sous l'afflux de la honte et de l'incompréhension.

L'insecte s'approcha et se présenta à son tour. Il s'appelait Abura et faisait parti d'un peuple nommé Mushi. Il était tireur d'élite. Le fauve se présenta lui aussi, sous le nom de Arhox. C'était un guerrier jûmôdjin. Raditz les écouta en silence. Il attendit que les soldats finissent leur présentation pour quitter la pièce, une lame invisible lui barrant l'estomac.

Nappa le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard dans le grand vestiaire. Il arborait à nouveau son sourire moqueur.

« Qu'est-ce tu fous ? Tu m'fais la gueule ?

- Pourquoi… tu m'as frappé, lui répondit le jeune Saïyen blessé dans sa dignité.

- T'es trop con, murmura son compagnon comme s'il s'agissait d'un cas désespéré. On tire pas une tronche pareille face à un type capable de te défoncer la tête. T'as de la chance qu'il ait ses idées pacifistes, moi à sa place j't'en aurais collé une. »

Raditz se renfrogna.

« Franchement… t'es pas un exemple…, chuchota-t-il comme pour lui-même.

- Hé ! J'ai entendu !

- Et puis quoi ? Il se prend pour qui ce type ? Il se fout de nous avec son pacifisme à la con ! Comme si on allait se pointer sur Zheîki à poil en gueulant : Peace and love, c'est pas beau de se battre ! Regardez, on est pas armé ! »

Un silence s'installa entre eux pendant quelques secondes. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble, essayant de s'imaginer la scène. Ils reprirent rapidement leur sérieux, se remémorant les descriptions des soldats zheîkidjin. D'après les rapports de mission, il s'agissait d'un peuple extrêmement sophistiqué, en particulier au niveau militaire. Ils possédaient des armes mortelles et étaient entraînés au combat grâce à des systèmes d'entraînement inconnus qui faisait d'eux des combattants redoutables. Une chose rassurait néanmoins les deux Saïyens : les Zheîkidjin étaient tout sauf des guerriers. Ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps sur un champ de bataille. La question était simplement de savoir si le groupe de soldat aurait la force et la résistance nécessaire pour atteindre rapidement Ôno, la ville principale renfermant les réserves d'armes et les camps militaires. S'ils réussissaient à frapper au cœur même de la cité, la victoire leur était assurée. Les Zheîkidjin perdraient tout espoir en voyant leur cité-mère tomber aux mains de l'ennemi, et ils finiraient par se rendre.

« Bon, reprit Nappa. On connaît le plan, pas de problème, mais on a pas encore rencontré tout l'équipage. »

Raditz releva la tête, lui lançant un regard déconcerté.

« Quoi ? Tu veux vraiment rencontrer tous ces ploucs ?

- C'est une bonne chose de connaître son ennemi, mais je préfère connaître mes alliés, répliqua le grand Saïyen. J'aimerais bien me faire une idée, même approximative sur chacun des membres. Tex m'a dit qu'il en restait deux, dont l'un dans le hangar. Il ignore où se cache l'autre.

- De quelle race sont-ils ?

- Apparemment, celui qui se planque est un tueur ôkam…

- Merde. Ils ont même engagé un tueur ?

- On dit qu'il bosse pour l'Empire, il est sous contrat et totalement sûr.

- Mouais, c'est vite dit ça…

- Du moment qu'ils touchent leur fric les tueurs sont des gens sûrs. Je ne pense pas qu'on ait à s'inquiéter de ce côté là. »

Le grand guerrier tourna finalement les talons. Il s'arrêta au moment de franchir la porte du vestiaire.

« Eh ben, tu viens ? »

Le jeune Saïyen lui répondit d'une grimace, mais il finit par se lever pour rejoindre son compagnon.


	5. Chapitre 4

**_Chapitre 4_**

Il s'était suffisamment reposé. Toutes ses forces lui étaient revenues. Végéta se redressa lentement. Il frotta sa nuque un instant et fit craquer ses os d'un haussement d'épaules. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui. Le Saïyen traversa la pièce sans prêter attention aux soldats. La porte s'ouvrit à son approche et il disparut dans un silence sépulcral.

Pour un vaisseau de combat, celui-ci était particulièrement imposant. Il avait été aménagé de telle façon qu'un groupe de soldats comme le leur puisse y survivre durant un mois. Les réserves étaient pleines de nourriture et des dortoirs (bien que minuscules et renfermant chacun trois lits superposés) avaient été construis prés des vestiaires. Le prince s'imaginait cependant très mal vivre un mois entier enfermé dans ce corps de métal. Un sentiment de claustrophobie planait au fond de lui, mais il n'était pas assez perceptible pour que le Saïyen y prenne garde. Il restait moins de deux heures avant qu'ils n'atterrissent. Aucune raison de s'angoisser.

Un frisson le parcourut alors qu'il traversait les vestiaires. Quelqu'un l'observait. En tant normal, ce genre de chose ne l'aurait pas inquiété, mais l'odeur de l'espion évoquait pour lui un danger. Une odeur âcre, une odeur de sang, mais surtout une odeur suffocante qu'il avait plus d'une fois côtoyée : l'odeur de la mort. Il se retourna vivement. Un homme était assis sur l'un des bancs incrustés dans les murs gris. Un homme au visage fin et à la chevelure aussi noire que la sienne. Ses oreilles pointues étaient couvertes d'une fourrure soyeuse, et dépassaient de ses longues mèches souples. Son visage était pâle, très pâle, et ses yeux arboraient des cernes noirâtres. Il avait posé son menton sur ses mains délicates, reposant elles-mêmes sur le pommeau de son sabre. Cet homme avait l'air éreinté. Malgré tout, le Saïyen sentit une méfiance agressive naître en lui. Avant toute chose ce type puait la mort, et il l'observait d'un regard vide. Ses pupilles vitreuses semblaient disparaître dans ses sclérotiques blanchâtres.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que le prince ne se décidât à faire un mouvement. Aussitôt, les filtres blancs recouvrant les yeux de l'homme disparurent. Ses oreilles s'abaissèrent vers l'arrière de son crâne. Il le fixait à présent avec autant de méfiance qu'il n'en avait lui-même ressenti. Cette observation rassura légèrement le Saïyen qui s'approcha un peu plus de l'homme au sabre. Il afficha un sourire caustique lorsque le type se redressa en restant sur ses gardes.

« Theno, c'est ça, interrogea le prince. J'ai entendu parler de toi. C'est bien toi le tueur ôkam, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'homme le fixa plus intensément, et le Saïyen se mit à rire.

« T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Tu penses pouvoir nous être d'une quelconque utilité sur cette planète ? »

A ces mots, le tueur sembla reprendre confiance. Il sourit à son tour. Son expression glaça le sang du prince qui ne bougea cependant pas un sourcil.

« Je saurais me débrouiller, lança finalement le Ôkam. Vous ne devriez pas tant vous fier aux apparences...

- Ouais, j'dis simplement que t'as l'air crevé, et la fatigue diminue les réflexes.

- Je me débrouillerais… »

L'homme au sabre se tut, attendant de voir si le guerrier avait autre chose à ajouter. Mais le Saïyen n'avait plus rien à dire. Theno quitta la pièce d'un pas las, rengainant son sabre dans l'étui placé dans son dos. Le prince ne bouga pas, tentant encore de sonder les paroles du tueur dans l'espoir d'y découvrir quelque faille. Comme si l'homme avait pu lui dévoiler ses faiblesses par de simples phrases. Il ne perçut rien.

« Arrivée dans une heure ! Trente minutes avant entrée dans l'atmosphére ! »

Végéta soupira, il était temps de retrouver les deux autres. Ces imbéciles étaient sûrement partis à la rencontre de l'équipage. Quelle connerie ! Il le savait lui, plusieurs d'entre eux mourraient durant la mission. Quel besoin avaient-ils ce connaître des types qui seraient réduis à l'état de cadavre dans moins d'une semaine. Ils auraient mieux fait de ne penser qu'à eux et à leur propre survie. Raditz pouvait l'ignorer, il n'avait jamais participé à une mission si difficile. Mais Nappa devait savoir à quel point l'attachement lié aux rencontres pouvait être dangereux.

Le Saïyen hocha la tête et prit un air pensif. Après tout, Nappa n'était pas totalement idiot, et surtout il était loin de s'attacher facilement. Cette mission ne serait pas différente des autres, le niveau était seulement un peu plus élevé. Un sourire cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il aurait bientôt l'occasion de se défouler enfin. Le sang des Zheîkidjin laverait les humiliations qu'il avait subies durant cette dernière et interminable semaine.

Cette fois-ci, Nappa semblait réellement démoralisé. Un sentiment de pitié s'afficha sur son visage tandis qu'il secouait lentement la tête face au soldat.

« Hé toi ! Ça veut dire quoi ça ! Tu oses te moquer de moi ? »

Le grand Saïyen ne répondit pas, se contentant de pousser un long soupir. Raditz observait le combattant kumadjin d'un air peiné. Le type ne faisant pas la moitié de sa taille. Il était petit et trapu et portait une barbe hirsute. Son teint basané laissait ressortir la couleur blanc-gris de ses cheveux. Bref, ce type avait beau avoir une grande gueule, il n'en restait pas moins un nabot.

« C'est une blague, murmura le jeune Saïyen en se portant la main au front.

- Dis don' gamin, t'as intérêt à me considérer avec un peu plus de respect !

- Dis-moi, l'interrompit Nappa qui ne semblait nullement amusé par la tournure que prenaient les choses. T'es un soldat ? Ne me dis pas que t'es un guerrier…

- Je suis sous les ordres de l'empereur et mes services vous seront très utiles ! Rétorqua le nain barbu.

- Ah ? Donc t'es pas guerrier. Technicien ? »

Le vieil homme balança son lourd marteau vers le grand Saïyen qui l'esquiva sans peine. Il essuya ses mains sur son pantalon et se dirigea vers le tas de ferraille qu'il s'obstinait à perfectionner depuis plus d'une heure. Les deux guerriers l'observèrent tandis qu'il se hissait à bord de l'engin. L'homme s'assit sur une sorte de siège entouré de tubes et de barres de métal. Il s'accrocha fermement à l'aide d'un genre de harnais, puis il agrippa deux des barres situées de chaques côtés de son crâne. Aussitôt, la mécanique de son engin se mit à vibrer. L'armure-robot se redressa lourdement pour faire face aux combattants.

« Ha ! Qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça ?

- C'est quoi c'truc, questionna Nappa.

- Ça mon gros, c'est une armure de combat ! Avec elle j'en détruis dix comme toi en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

- Tss, marmonna Raditz. Tu te crois malin ? Cette machine n'a aucune vitesse ! T'iras pas loin comme ça !

- Ok morveux, je tiens le pari ! »

Le Saïyen sentit la colère monter en lui. Ce type osait se foutre de sa gueule ! Il allait lui prouver que son tas de ferraille ne valait rien en le démontant pièce par pièce. Une voix résonna dans sa tête :

« Tu es bien fier de ta vitesse, … un peu trop si tu veux mon avis. »

Il se retourna vers son compagnon qui n'attendait que le début du combat.

« Mêles-toi de tes affaires, lui siffla-t-il. »

La grand Saïyen lui répondit par un de ses fameux sourires moqueurs. Raditz l'ignora et fonça sur l'armure qui s'était mise en position de garde. Il feinta une attaque de front, puis disparut avant de réapparaître à droite de la machine. Il envoya un puissant coup de poing en direction de l'homme barbu, mais sa main se heurta au bras mécanique de l'armure. Une douleur sourde, due au choc de l'impact, se répandit dans tout son corps. Le Saïyen recula vivement pour préparer une seconde attaque, il fondit à nouveau sur le combattant de métal.

« Les jambes, pensa-t-il. Je dois viser les jambes. »

L'armure bougea soudain, levant vers le ciel un poing d'une masse colossale. Le jeune guerrier sourit ; ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il pourrait l'atteindre. Il se laissa tomber et glissa sur le sol lisse pour frapper la jambe gauche du robot d'un violent coup de pied. Le choc fit grincer tous ses os. Il sentit une brûlure abjecte remonter le long de sa propre jambe. Le poing du combattant métallique s'abattit durement contre le sol, fissurant l'acier jugé indestructible. Le Saïyen avait eu le temps de s'éloigner en se servant de la force de son attaque pour repousser son corps en s'appuyant sur la jambe de l'armure. Il ne prit pas le temps de laisser sa jambe engourdie se reposer. C'est avec une rage folle qu'il se rua une dernière fois sur son ennemi. Celui-ci se redressait, prés à contrer la prochaine offensive du guerrier. Le visage du kumadjin refléta une certaine surprise lorsque le Saïyen quitta le sol pour atterrir sur le haut de l'armure, s'agrippant aux câbles du cockpit et obstruant la vue du conducteur. Il plaqua sa main contre le visage du vieil homme, affichant un sourire triomphant.

« T'es mort ! »

Une nouvelle douleur le transperça, accompagnée d'un spasme de dégoût. Une force le tira violemment vers l'arrière et il se retrouva par terre, à plat ventre devant le robot-armure. Le vieux Kumadjin paraissait aussi surprit de l'intervention du géant qu'il ne l'avait été au moment où le jeune guerrier était apparu devant lui avec une expression des plus cruelle et haineuse.

Nappa lâcha finalement la queue de son compagnon. Celui-ci voulut se relever rapidement pour coller un uppercut au grand Saïyen, mais sa jambe droite ne lui répondait plus. Il se contenta de hurler :

« Mais merde ! Je t'ai rien demandé ! Pourquoi tu t'en mêles ! »

Le vieux soldat semblait avoir reprit ses esprits. Une fumée blanche s'échappa des articulations de l'armure tandis qu'il s'extirpait du cockpit.

« Il a raison, lança-t-il d'une voix grave. Vous n'aviez pas à intervenir. Il méritait la victoire.

- Peut-être, répondit Nappa. Mais on aurait eu l'air malin s'il t'avait buté. »

Le Kumadjin ne répondit pas. Raditz tenta à nouveau de se lever, mais sans résultat. Nappa s'approcha de lui.

« Une fois de plus t'as agi sur un coup de tête…

- Comme si toi tu le faisais jamais, maugréa le jeune Saïyen.

- Certainement pas. Je m'assure d'être en mesure de gagner avant de foncer tête baissée. T'as vu ta jambe ? Si t'avais mieux observé l'adversaire, t'aurais tout de suite compris que ses mouvements s'effectuaient par signal électrique. Et vu la taille de ce corps, c'est une sacrée décharge qui devait circuler là-dedans. »

Le jeune guerrier baissa lentement la tête. Une fois de plus il passait pour un faible, doublé d'un imbécile. Ses sens lui revenaient, et il pourrait bientôt bouger sa jambe. Le vieil homme le fixa, sans qu'aucun sentiment de supériorité ne vint ternir son regard. Il salua les deux hommes.

« Je suis Gaki, pilote et constructeur d'armure-robot. Et voici Hakugei, ma plus belle création. »


	6. Chapitre 5

**_Chapitre 5_**

_Ça y est. Le vaisseau atterrit._

_Encore cette envie de gerber qui m'accable, mais je ne laisse rien voir. Ce serait pas cool pour mon image, bien qu'elle se soit pas mal ternie ces derniers temps._

_A nouveau cette honte, cette haine…_

_Arrête, calmes-toi ! Pas la peine de penser à tout ça, vaut mieux garder la tête froide. Cette mission sera différente des autres, je l'ai bien compris, j'suis pas totalement con. Je sais bien qu'on risque notre peau sur cette putain de planète._

_Plus le temps de penser…_

_Les portes vont s'ouvrir. Tous les autres sont arrivés : le technicien, le lézard et son ami le cafard, le gros matou, et même notre cher prince. Tiens ? Je le connais pas ce type… On dirait un Ôkam, sûrement le tueur dont Nappa m'a parlé._

Je me suis tout de suite dit que j'aimais pas ce mec, et il me l'a bien rendu. Il m'a fixé un instant de ses yeux morts, comme s'il cherchait à me faire prendre conscience de ce que j'étais : pas grand chose. Une vie, c'est si peu… je l'aurais bien tué. Juste comme ça. Pour voir. Parce que sa vie c'était vraiment que dalle face à ces hurlements immondes qui brûlaient mes entrailles. Je l'aurais bien tué… juste pour faire taire ces cris.

_Un grincement sourd. Les machines tremblent…_

Voilà, les portes étaient ouvertes. J'ai lancé un coup d'œil à Nappa. Il ajustait son armure avec soin, comme à son habitude. Il aimait que les choses soient bien faites, … un peu trop peut-être.

_Ils sont tous prêts. Nous allons descendre._

Un frisson est remonté le long de mon épine dorsale. Le regard froid du _prince_ s'était posé sur moi. J'ai baissé les yeux, et il a cessé de me fixer pour observer ce gros porc de Doria qui était venu se placer face à nous pour donner ses instructions.

_Pas la peine de m'regarder comme ça connard !_

Mais je n'avais rien à dire. C'est un fait : j'étais faible, et je n'avais aucune raison de me dresser face à lui. De plus… je ne crois pas que Végéta ait jamais eu d'idées pacifiques…

« Il nous faudra deux jours pour arriver à Ono si tout va bien, hurla le général pour couvrir le bruit des réacteurs. Nous allons nous séparer en deux groupes, quatre avec moi, quatre avec Theno ! Les déplacements se feront à pied et silencieusement, c'est bien compris ! »

Les soldats acquiescèrent en hochant la tête. Ils avaient tous placé leurs mains devant leur visage pour se protéger des vents violents que dégageaient les moteurs du vaisseau et qui s'engouffraient avec fracas par l'ouverture des portes métalliques.

« Je veux un mécano dans chaque groupe ! Tex, tu viens avec moi ! Arhox, Abura et Végéta, amenez-vous ! Les quatre autres avec Theno ! Les scooters dont vous êtes équipés n'ont qu'un faible rayon de détection en raison des ondes magnétiques que les Zheîkidjin ont déclenchées pour brouiller nos transmissions ! C'est pourquoi chaque groupe sera équipé d'un poste de transmission à ondes porteuses, il ne devrait pas y avoir d'ondes stationnaires dans ces cas-là et nous pourrons communiquer malgré la distance ! Tex et Lohmai, à la radio ! »

La tension était montée d'un cran, aucun d'entre eux ne s'était attendu à de telles conditions. Le scooter, cette invention sur qui chacun comptait beaucoup allait s'avérer presque inutile au cours de cette mission. Ils acquiesçaient cependant, tentant de garder en mémoire le plus d'informations possibles qu'ils pouvaient soutirer des paroles du général. Il allumèrent tous le traître appareil lorsque le monstre rose leur ordonna finalement de quitter le vaisseau en suivant des latitudes et des longitudes que lui-seul et le tueur ôkam comprenaient. Le rapace d'acier décolla dans un bruit monstrueux et les dix soldats disparurent rapidement dans l'obscurité de la forêt gigantesque qui entourait la zone d'atterrissage.

Theno s'était d'abord déplacé à une allure folle que le groupe eut beaucoup de mal à maintenir. Il ralentit finalement, sentant qu'ils approchaient des premiers camps ennemis. Aucun d'eux n'avait l'habitude de se déplacer à pieds, mais il serait moins facile de les détecter ainsi. Lohmai restait prés du Ôkam tant qu'il pouvait, le poste de transmission sanglé sur son dos. Heureusement pour lui, l'appareil s'avérait assez léger et peu encombrant, mais il n'était pas question pour lui de se battre avec cet engin dont les sangles croisées risquaient de lui déchirer le ventre si elles étaient contraintes à un mouvement trop vif. Les deux Saïyen étaient restés en retrait, aux côtés du Kumadjin qui pilotait son engin avec une grande dextérité. L'énorme armure se déplaçait dans un silence de mort, flottant légèrement au-dessus du sol à présent boueux. Cela faisait huit heures qu'ils avaient quitté leur vaisseau.

Le sol redevint suffisamment consistant pour que Theno se décide à faire une halte. Leur longue marche dans les marais bourbeux les avait éreintés. Le tueur se tourna vers le groupe.

« Trois heures, dit-il. Pas plus… »

A ces mots, Lohmai se laissa tomber à terre dans un soupir soulagé.

« Les autres ont du s'arrêter aussi, reprit le Ôkam. Nous devons repartir au même moment qu'eux, dans trois heures. Arrivé à Ono, nous devrons agir au plus vite, et ensemble. Allume la radio. »

Le technicien hocha la tête et s'exécuta docilement. Gaki descendit de son armure-robot et s'installa contre un arbre pour observer le jeune Gisâu harnaché d'un casque de communication relié au poste miniature. Voyant que le gosse commençait à transpirer, son visage affichant un début de terreur, Nappa s'approcha.

« Ça marche pas ? »

Lohmai sursauta.

« Euh,… je… je crois qu'il y a un problème… »

Theno observait la scène sans mot dire, aucune expression ne se peignit sur son visage, mais le grand Saïyen sentit un agacement naître en lui.

« Peut-être qu'ils ont réussi à créer des interférences, proposa Nappa pour tenter de calmer le technicien que la peur faisait trembler.

- Y a peut-être plus de piles, ajouta Raditz d'un air si sérieux que Gaki et Nappa éclatèrent de rire. »

Cette remarque ne fit cependant pas rire le tueur qui s'approcha du jeune Gisâu, son sabre à la main. La lame se figea sous la gorge du technicien qui laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

« Si la communication n'est pas engagée dans dix secondes on trouvera bien un moyen de te remplacer. »

Le ton neutre du Ôkam glaça le sang de Lohmai qui s'évertua à enclencher tous les réseaux de l'appareil, à débrancher et rebrancher les câbles fins qui le reliait à son casque tandis que Theno prononçait le compte à rebours d'une voix lente. Gaki avait les yeux écarquillés, ne voulant croire que le Ôkam en viendrait à de telles extrémités. Les deux Saïyens s'approchèrent un peu plus, prêts à intervenir si le tueur mettait ses menaces à exécution. Ce n'est qu'à deux secondes de la déchéance qu'un grésillement se fit entendre. Lohmai poussa un soupir bruyant lorsque la voix de Tex retentit dans son casque.

« Alors, ça roule de votre côté, questionna le saurien.

- Ça va, répondit Lohmai d'une voix haletante. On a eu… un problème de radio je crois.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- L'appareil voulait pas se mettre en marche, je sais pas pourquoi…

- Bah c'est normal, notre poste était pas allumé. Les deux appareils sont faits pour marcher ensemble, aucune communication n'est possible tant que les deux ne sont pas allumés. Ou alors s'il n'y a plus de piles. »

Le tueur poussa un sifflement agacé. Nappa passa une main sur son visage pour contenir un rire quelque peu nerveux. Raditz ouvrit la bouche sur ce qui aurait du être un « j'te l'avais dit », mais il préféra s'abstenir lorsque son compagnon lui lança un regard mauvais. Gaki s'avança en prenant garde d'éviter le tueur et s'assit à côté de Lohmai.

« Et alors, vous avez rencontré du monde ?

- Une patrouille, reprit la voix enjouée du lézard. Ils ont pas eu le temps de nous voir, Arhox et le Saïyen les ont décimés rapidement. Et vous ?

- Que dalle, répondit le Gisâu que la tension avait quitté.

- J'vous conseille de pioncer, la prochaine halte ne sera que dans onze heures.

- Ouais, acquiesça le technicien.

- Bonne idée, ajouta le Kumadjin avant de rejoindre sa machine pour y piquer un somme. »

Les Saïyens attendirent que le tueur ne s'éloigne pour s'installer à leur tour. Theno grimpa d'un saut agile sur la branche d'un arbre pour garder un point d'observation acceptable. Il ne supportait pas le fait de se déplacer aussi proche du sol. Raditz observa longuement l'arbre qui lui faisait face, se demandant si cela valait la peine d'y monter ou bien s'il devait rester au sol. Une main s'abattit sur son crâne et un sang noirâtre se mit à couler de son nez. Il se retourna pour frapper Nappa, mais celui-ci stoppa son poing en l'agrippant par le poignet, un doigt sur la bouche pour qu'il n'ajoute rien.

« On est pas seul, chuchota-t-il »

Le jeune Saïyen fut d'abord surprit par la gravité du ton qu'avait prit son compagnon, puis il reprit conscience, observant les alentours.

« Pas la peine de chercher, y a rien, chuchota à nouveau le grand Saïyen.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule, grinça Raditz. Tu viens de me dire…

- Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose mais je sais pas où exactement, et surtout ce que c'est. Mais c'est très proche et ça sens foutrement pas bon.

- …Je sens rien, répondit le jeune guerrier après un instant de concentration pour percevoir une odeur qui aurait pu le mettre sur ses gardes.

- Au moins, soupira le géant, si tu ne le sens pas, j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de danger pour l'instant. Mais fais gaffe quand même, on sait jamais. »


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Chapitre 6**_

Le cri du jeune technicien sortit les guerriers de leur demi-sommeil. Raditz se redressa d'un bond pour voir Theno atterrir au pied de son arbre. Gaki lançait des regards apeurés tout autour de lui pour tenter de distinguer le Gisâu. Un nouveau cri retentit, suivit d'un craquement écœurant. A cet instant, une liane énorme frappa la terre dans un violent coup de fouet à l'endroit où s'était trouvé le tueur quelques secondes plus tôt. Le Ôkam ne put ralentir sa chute et s'écrasa contre un arbre, sans laisser transparaître la moindre trace de douleur sur son visage ensanglanté. Les deux Saïyens quittèrent rapidement le sol, anticipant la prochaine attaque. Un nouveau coup de fouet se fit entendre tout près d'eux. Nappa réprouva une grimace lorsqu'il sentit le sang couler abondamment contre son ventre et couler le long de ses jambes avant même que la douleur ne l'atteigne. Raditz qui avait évité l'attaque revint rapidement vers son compagnon.

« Oh merde ! Merde ! Ton armure…

- Ta gueule ! Bouge de là avant qu… »

Ils eurent cette fois-ci le temps de nettement voir la liane sombre et épineuse qui s'abattit près du Kumadjin. L'armure décolla à temps pour éviter le tentacule végétal qui se tortilla contre le sol poussiéreux avant de se redresser pour une nouvelle attaque. Gaki rejoignit les deux Saïyens pour apercevoir enfin le technicien.

« Bon sang ! Le gamin est prit dans les lianes de cette saloperie ! »

Le tentacule s'abattit à nouveau, frôlant le bras de l'armure-robot dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Raditz en profita pour foncer vers l'arbre aux branches entremêlées d'où s'échappait le torse de Lohmai qui tentait de s'extirper de l'étreinte du monstre tout en crachant une cascade du liquide rouge et immonde qui tapissait ses boyaux. Déjà le _bras_ du monstre revenait vers son corps. Nappa tenta de l'attraper mais la liane à la peau dentée glissa entre ses mains en arrachant ses paumes. Il resserra son étreinte tant qu'il put tandis qu'une rigole sanguinolente s'échappait de la brèche formée sur le ventre de son armure. Soudain, le tentacule stoppa sa course, un son semblable à un cri indigné s'échappa de l'énorme végétal.

« J'la tiens, cria Gaki à l'intention du Saïyen. »

Nappa lâcha sa prise et plaça ses mains sur son ventre pour contenir le sang et les quelques intestins qui s'étaient glissés au travers de son armure. Le bras mécanisé du robot Hakugei luttait contre celui de la plante monstrueuse.

« Bon sang, c'est quoi ce foutoir, murmura Raditz qui venait de perdre Lohmai de vue au milieu des remous de lianes et de branches. »

Trois autres fouets s'élevèrent au-dessus de l'arbre immense d'où s'échappa un grondement lourd. Un cri étouffé du technicien indiqua sa position à Raditz qui fonça alors dans cette direction. Il atterrit brutalement contre une branche en mouvement du monstre, broyant celle-ci et arrachant un nouveau cri au végétal ainsi qu'à Lohmai. Le Saïyen tenta de se frayer un chemin à travers les mailles grouillantes, déchirant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Il aperçut enfin le gosse qui semblait se noyer dans son propre sang. Il agrippa fermement ses bras et le tira vers lui.

« Non, hurla le gamin. Arrêtez ! »

Le Saïyen s'aperçut avec horreur que le torse du technicien n'était plus retenu à son abdomen que par quelques câbles noueux et vertèbres désarticulées. Il se jeta sur les lianes qui enlaçaient la partie inférieure du Gisâu pour les faire lâcher, retenant le haut de son corps par l'étreinte de son bras gauche. A peine eut-il frôlé les tentacules rigides que ceux-ci s'éclipsèrent dans un grincement, emportant la moitié de Lohmai avec elles. Le gosse émit un glougloutement répugnant et Raditz sentit le liquide visqueux couler sur son épaule. Il repoussa la carcasse du gamin dont les bras minces et coupants s'emparèrent aussitôt avant de disparaître. Le Saïyen poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'il sentit l'une des lianes s'enrouler autour de sa jambe et remonter jusqu'à son ventre.

_Non ! Non ! Pas ça ! Oh, bon sang, pas ça !_

Il se retourna vivement mais le chemin qu'il s'était frayé avait disparut, remplacé par la masse grouillante. Pendant ce temps, la liane continuait de remonter jusqu'à son bassin. Il se jeta sur elle avec un cri de rage, l'arrachant sauvagement. Les muscles de sa jambe étaient presque à nu lorsqu'un autre tentacule l'agrippa, puis un autre qui s'enroula autour de son bras gauche, l'immobilisant presque entièrement et tirant sur ses membres pour les arracher.

_Non ! Je crèverais pas comme ça ! Pas question !_

« Lâche-moi saloperie ! »

Un râle, plus long encore que les précédents, retentit dans les entrailles de l'arbre. Plusieurs morceaux de lianes lacérées tombèrent vers le Saïyen, se tortillant encore dans un faible élan de vie. Le visage de Theno apparut près du sien.

« Ne bouge pas, dit-il d'une voix inexpressive. »

Raditz n'eut pas le temps de répondre, le sabre du tueur venait de trancher les branchages qui le retenaient. Il sentit avec soulagement les puissantes griffes végétales desserrer leur étreinte mortelle. Le Ôkam l'attrapa par le poignet pour l'aider à sortir, mais à nouveau, une force s'accrocha à sa jambe pour le tirer en arrière.

_Saloperie ! Tu vas me foutre la paix ! Lâche-moi ! J'veux pas crever maintenant, oh merde ! Fous-moi la paix !_

Un désespoir amer l'envahit lorsqu'il sentit la force de Theno faiblir. Le Saïyen tourna la tête vers le tueur, un sentiment d'effroi le submergea. Theno l'observait de ses yeux sans émotion ; il ne se disait pas que c'était foutu, que de toute façon l'arbre aurait le dessus. Non, il pensait simplement que la vie de ce type ne valait pas tant d'efforts de sa part.

« Non… attends ! Theno ! »

Mais le tueur avait déjà lâché prise. La puissance du végétal parut grandir d'un seul coup pour l'engloutir complètement. D'autres lianes s'ajoutèrent à celles qui l'enveloppaient déjà, le griffant de leur peau couverte de lames minuscules. La Saïyen se débattit plus violemment, mais le monstre prit rapidement le dessus. Des forces innombrables le tiraient de toutes parts, il sentit les siennes diminuer.

_Ce truc… va me tuer…_

Il étouffait sous les assauts de ces plantes au corps noueux. Il avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser sous la pression.

_C'est ça faute… Ce connard… Je suis pas digne d'être sauvé c'est ça ? Tu pense que ta vie a plus d'importance que la mienne ? Pourquoi je devrais y passer et pas toi ! Pourquoi !_

_Pauvre imbécile !_

_Hein ?_

_C'est toi qui t'es foutu dans ce merdier et tu n'es même pas capable d'en sortir tout seul. Ta faiblesse me fait honte…_

_Mais… ce n'est pas…_

_Ces cinq années n'étaient donc que du temps perdu…_

_Qui es-tu pour parler ainsi ? Pour qui tu te prends !_

…_Tu me renis ?_

L'angoisse le tenait. Il connaissait cette voix. Elle éveillait en lui un sentiment de nostalgie. Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait mais dont il ne pouvait se rappeler, comme s'il craignait que l'image de cet homme ne lui fasse du mal.

_Qui es-tu ?_

…

Une colère sombre le gagna.

_Dis-moi qui tu es connard !_

Mais son interlocuteur, quel qu'il soit, n'était plus là. Spectre où signal radiophonique, la voix s'était éteinte, le laissant seul au milieu des lianes diaboliques qui brûlaient sa peau meurtrie. Une douleur insoutenable frappa son esprit alors qu'il retrouvait ses sens. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, mais tout cela n'était pas du à sa faiblesse, il en était sûr !

_Non… C'est… à cause de lui !_

Une rage folle l'envahit. Une rage issue de sa haine et non du désespoir.

_Crève ! Crève espèce de salopard ! Crève !_

Un poison semblait couler dans ses veines, s'insinuant dans tout son corps, dans le moindre de ses muscles. Un poison violent qui le faisait souffrir atrocement. Mais surtout, un poison qui réveilla en lui des forces inespérées. Il s'arracha brusquement aux griffes de l'arbre, laissant entre ses lianes la quasi-totalité de son armure.

_Crève !_

Un courant électrique se condensa dans sa main, tandis qu'il se retournait vers l'endroit où Theno avait disparut (bien que le grouillement des plantes ait fait disparaître la moindre trace de son passage, il savait qu'il ne se trompait pas). Il poussa un cri de fureur en délivrant ses dernières forces. Le rayon électrique partit avec une telle violence que l'arbre sembla imploser. Ses tentacules s'agitèrent dans des spasmes douloureux tandis que l'énergie mortelle s'incrustait dans chacune de leurs fibres nerveuses. Le monstre poussa un long râle ; son chant d'agonie.

Theno était revenu sans Raditz.

« C'est trop tard, avait-il dit. Pas la peine d'y retourner. »

Le grand Saïyen lui avait répondu d'un geste malséant, avant de s'envoler rapidement dans la direction du monstre végétal. Gaki l'avait rattrapé et s'était placé face à lui, le forçant à s'arrêter.

« Dans ton état tu n'iras pas loin. Laisse-moi faire. »

Il avait hésité un court instant, puis avait acquiescé.

A cet instant, une explosion fulgurante se fit entendre en direction de l'énorme végétal. Les deux hommes placèrent leurs mains devant leur visage pour se protéger de l'onde de choc. Celle-ci disparut pour laisser place aux grondements de l'arbre. Gaki eut un cri de surprise en voyant son armure crépiter alors que son corps ne lui répondait plus. Il dut atterrir rapidement, suivi de Nappa qui fixait encore la monstrueuse plante d'un air béat. Elle semblait n'avoir aucun dégât, mais ses tentacules s'agitaient frénétiquement dans le vide, comme un corps asphyxié qui tenterait de reprendre son souffle. Un courant chaud frappa la nuque du géant. Theno venait de s'envoler vers la bête agonisante. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, supportant le corps inerte du jeune Saïyen.

_à suivre... _

Notes : Un grand merci à Bebekouall pour ses encouragements et pour ses fics que j'adore !_  
_


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Chapitre 7**_

La radio crépitait dans un murmure continu et agaçant. Végéta maugréa quelques paroles incompréhensibles lorsque l'appareil le tira de son sommeil attentif. Il ouvrit un œil pour observer Tex qui s'acharnait à trouver une fréquence moins parasitée. Le Saïyen crut apercevoir une note d'inquiétude dans les yeux du reptile, aussi décida-t-il de rester attentif encore quelques instants (contrairement au Jûmôdjin dont le souffle bruyant n'avait été en rien altéré).

Doria tournait autour du lézard dans une démarche nerveuse.

« Alors, ça vient, grogna-t-il.

- J'entends pas bien, rétorqua le saurien que l'impatience du général commençait à agacer.

- Leur poste est allumé ?

- Ouais, mais ça passe mal… »

Un sifflement aigu s'échappa du poste, puis une voix se fit entendre parmi les grésillements.

« Oh ! Y a quelqu'un ?

- Gaki ?

- Tu n'es pas habilité à te servir de cet engin, gueula Doria pour couvrir le son des parasites.

- Désolé chef ! Y a eut… »

Le reste de ses paroles se perdit sous les graillements insistants de l'appareil. Tex continuait néanmoins à acquiescer, le casque fixé sur son crâne. Végéta tandis l'oreille, mais il comprit bien vite qu'il ne pourrait rien entendre de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Le soldat-radio parut soudain terrifié.

« Il est mort, demanda-t-il dans un murmure. »

Le Saïyen se redressa légèrement, fixant à présent le lézard avec insistance.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, questionna Doria. »

A nouveau le poste grésilla. Tex hocha la tête.

« Deux blessés dont un grave… , vous pourrez continuer. »

Silence. Le grésillement s'éleva à nouveau. Le général reprit la parole :

« Ok, on repart dans dix minutes. Faites de même, on se recontacte dans huit heures. Démerdez-vous pour garder un rythme suffisant. »

Les crépitements cessèrent enfin. Tex remballa le poste de radio tandis que Doria s'approchait des soldats endormis et du Saïyen.

« Ok, tout le monde debout ! On repart dans dix minutes ! »

Des grognements lui parvinrent de la part des guerriers dérangés dans leur sommeil. Végéta attendit que le général ne parte repérer les lieux pour se relever et s'approcher du saurien occupé à accrocher les sangles de la machine autour de son torse. A la vue du Saïyen, Tex releva la tête et sourit.

« Et ben, plutôt précoce comme réveil…

- Vaut mieux pas traîner si j'ai bien compris, coupa le prince guerrier.

- Ouais, et surtout faudrait sortir rapidement de cette forêt, on risque d'avoir de mauvaises surprises nous aussi. »

Végéta ne répondit pas. Il observa les soldats se rassembler lentement. Le général revint prés d'eux et ils repartirent. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, plusieurs heures peut-être, avant que le Saïyen ne s'approche du lézard concentré sur le rythme de marche à suivre.

« Qui est mort ?

- Le technicien, il s'est fait bouffer par un Somnah. Foutu gardien. »

Il ne répondit pas. Son esprit préféra se fermer au sentiment de soulagement qui tentait de s'infiltrer en lui.

Gaki reposa le casque et commença à remballer l'appareil. Theno l'observa s'acquitter de sa tache.

« Tu penses pouvoir remplacer le gamin, demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- Ben, j'ai compris le fonctionnement, répondit le Kumadjin. Mais le poste est un peu abîmé. J'espère qu'il tiendra le coup jusqu'à Ôno. »

Le tueur hocha la tête. Il jeta un œil aux deux Saïyens, l'un adossé contre un arbre, le regard vide, l'autre debout, occupé à resserrer les bandages qui enveloppaient son ventre.

« Dix minutes, dit le Ôkam d'une voix forte. »

Puis il disparut dans l'épaisse forêt pour s'assurer que la voie était libre. Gaki venait de finir de sangler l'engin sur le dos de Hakugei ; il s'approcha des deux guerriers blessés.

« Eh ben, vous pensez pouvoir continuer dans cet état ?

- Pas de problème, grogna Nappa dont le sourire avait totalement disparut.

- On peut dire qu'on a eut de la chance, reprit le Kumadjin. Surtout toi gamin. »

Raditz hocha la tête.

« Si Theno n'était pas reparti te chercher, je pense pas que t'aurais survécut à cette foutue explosion, ajouta le nain. »

Le jeune Saïyen acquiesça à nouveau. Bien qu'il n'appréciât pas le Ôkam, il devait bien avouer lui devoir une fière chandelle. Il ignorait ce qui s'était passé dans le ventre du Somnah, mais si le tueur ne l'en avait pas sortit, il serait sans doute mort, comme ce technicien qui n'avait plus de nom. Ils se contenteraient à présent de l'appeler «le mécano» ou encore «le mioche». Raditz frémit en imaginant qu'il aurait put finir de la même façon que le Gisâu. Une nouvelle fois la honte l'envahit à l'idée de s'être évanoui au milieu des lianes du végétal. La peur ou la douleur avait suffit à lui faire perdre conscience. Il resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour de son torse bandé. Son armure avait disparut dans les intestins du monstre. Il n'était plus vêtu que de ses vêtements _de repos_, se résumant à une sorte de jogging et une paire de chaussures aux semelles larges. Ses brûlures le faisaient bien moins souffrir à présent. Une fois de plus il se demanda d'où de telles blessures avaient pu provenir.

« On va pas tarder à y aller, reprit Gaki. Feriez mieux de vous préparer. »

Le jeune Saïyen se releva avec peine. Le Kumadjin s'approcha pour l'aider, mais il fut repoussé. Une fois de plus Raditz lui lança un regard plein de colère.

« Fous-moi la paix ! J'peux me démerder ! »

Gaki haussa les épaules et s'éloigna pour rejoindre son armure-robot. Le Saïyen poussa un sifflement exaspéré. Il leva les yeux pour savoir où était partit Nappa. Le grand guerrier s'était éloigné, sans doute occupé à soigner ses dernières blessures. Raditz l'observa un instant. Son compagnon dut s'en apercevoir car il releva la tête pour le fixer à son tour, mais d'un regard qui n'avait rien d'amical. Un regard méfiant, rempli de dédain. Raditz baissa aussitôt la tête sous le poids d'une culpabilité dont il ne voyait pas l'existence. A cet instant, Theno réapparut.

« On peut y aller, lâcha-t-il de sa voix spectrale. »

Comme les autres, il ignorait ce qui s'était passé. Comme les autres, il avait reprit la route sans poser de questions. Mais contrairement à eux, il ne considérait pas cette affaire comme classée. Officiellement la chance avait joué en leur faveur, point final. Le Somnah était mort, ils s'en étaient tirés, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il avait bien compris que la mort du gardien était l'œuvre du fils de Berduck. Si cette certitude ne s'était pas présentée à lui, il n'aurait sans doute pas cherché à la connaître, évitant naturellement toute forme de réflexion. La réflexion ne pouvait qu'attirer les problèmes, il en avait souvent eut la preuve. Mais il connaissait à présent l'origine de cette attaque, même si une part de son esprit profondément enfouie aurait préféré ne pas savoir. Il ne pouvait oublier ce sentiment d'oppression qu'avaient éveillé en lui les forces qui avaient mis fin à la vie de l'arbre. Une colère, une haine indescriptible avait déployé son aura chaotique, enveloppant le Somnah et se répandant jusqu'à lui. Gaki n'avait rien sentit, il était bien trop occupé à protéger sa machine des courants électriques échappés du flux d'énergie destructeur. Mais lui avait reconnu cette aura meurtrière et c'est aujourd'hui ce qui l'inquiétait, pire, qui l'effrayait.

_Ça… c'est vraiment la plus grosse connerie que tu nous ai jamais faite…_

Il observait le Saïyen qui semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à suivre la cadence imposée par le Ôkam qui sautait d'arbres en arbres tel un félin. Il n'avait rien contre lui. On pouvait même dire qu'il avait fini par s'attacher à ce gamin qui avait bien plus besoin de lui que le prince dont on lui avait confié l'entraînement et l'éducation. Mais une telle manifestation de haine et de violence pourrait être une menace pour lui ou même pour son prince. Une grimace déforma à nouveau son visage ; comment pouvait-il craindre un guerrier dont la puissance n'atteignait pas le quart de la sienne ? Une menace ? Cet imbécile qui n'était même pas capable de faire jouer ses atouts à son avantage ?

Malgré tout, bien que la puissance déployée contre le gardien ne fut pas un réel danger pour lui, elle n'en restait pas moins un possible obstacle que Végéta n'accepterait pas. Sa décision était prise : si, pour une raison quelconque, Raditz parvenait à réutiliser cette puissance, il le tuerait.

_Pas de chance…_

Ils approchaient. Les contours indistincts de la cité mécanisée se dessinèrent sur le ciel obscur. Ôno n'était plus qu'à quelques kilomètres.

Theno leva la main pour faire signe aux soldats de s'arrêter, freinant brusquement pour illustrer son geste. Les trois hommes firent de même et stoppèrent leur course, à bout de souffle.

« Trois heures… , murmura le Ôkam.

- T'en fais pas, on a compris, maugréa le nain dont les muscles étaient endoloris par son manque de mouvement durant ces dernières heures.

- Bon, c'est pas le tout mais j'ai la dalle, lança Nappa en s'éloignant du groupe.

- Et fais gaffe de pas tomber sur un de ces foutus gardiens… et ramène-nous quelque chose, gueula Gaki. »

Le jeune Saïyen parut effrayé par le haussement de ton qu'avait pris le Kumadjin et lui fit signe de parler moins fort. Gaki éclata de rire.

« T'en fais pas va, y a pas un camp par ici. Ils imaginent que leur défense est impénetrable, et il reste pas mal de bons guerriers dans l'enceinte de Ôno. Ils se croient en sécurité. On peut gueuler autant qu'on veut. »

Il n'eut le droit qu'à un grognement pour toute réponse. Raditz s'installa rapidement contre un arbre et s'endormit aussitôt. Le Kumadjin commença l'interminable déballage de la radio, lorsque Theno réapparut prés de lui, son visage aussi inexpressif qu'à son habitude.

« Ils ont installé un camps de défense sur notre point de rassemblement. »


	9. Chapitre 8

_**Chapitre 8**_

Les camions déchargeaient les lourdes armes. Des armes au métal sombre, aussi larges que des colonnes de pierre. Les Zheîkidjins s'activaient pour finir rapidement d'installer leur campement.

Raditz observa plus longuement leur apparence ; des soldats de toutes tailles, pourvus d'armures lourdes qui ne semblaient pas entraver leurs mouvements. Leur tête plate et large où scintillaient deux yeux jaunes sans pupilles était couverte de minuscules cornes tranchantes. De fines tentacules s'agitaient sur le sommet de leur crâne aux formes acerbes. Ils allaient et venaient d'un mouvement continu, répétant chacun de leurs gestes avec précision tels des automates, des pantins sans âme, adressant parfois quelque parole incertaine au vent chargé d'une odeur de poudre et de souffre.

Le grincement des armes affûtées se mêlait aux chants mortuaires des Nekiss qui accompagnaient les soldats. Les grands fauves au pelage fin et noir comme la suie se dressaient légèrement sur leurs pattes arrière, griffant le sol poussiéreux de leurs membres antérieurs démesurés. Des hurlements graves, comme implorants s'échappaient de leur gorge dont les muscles volumineux se gonflaient par mouvements saccadés. Les félins au regard embrumé lançaient désespérément leur appel en déambulant au milieu des corps animés par une force inconnue, se muant silencieusement à la façon de spectres assassins. Ils semblaient suivre un cheminement tout tracé qu'eux seuls pouvaient voir, s'arrêtant de temps en temps, pendant quelques secondes, pour lancer à nouveau leur cantique vers le ciel emprisonné derrière les lourds nuages d'un gris plaintif.

Le Saïyen sursauta lorsque le Kumadjin apparut à ses côtés. Le vieil homme laissa couler son regard charbonneux sur le chantier qui prenait forme un peu plus bas. Les Zheîkidjins montaient leur camp dans une sorte de cuvette naturelle, entourée d'un côté par des parois rocheuses, et de l'autre par les derniers kilomètres de l'épaisse forêt sauvage qui les séparait encore de Ôno. Les quatre guerriers, à l'abri de tous regards au sommet des monts abrupts, attendait l'ordre d'attaque.

Gaki poussa un long soupir. Ses yeux glissèrent vers le Saïyen accroupi prés de lui. Celui-ci n'y prêta pas attention, continuant de fixer ses êtres qu'aucune vie ne semblait diriger. Le nain s'agenouilla.

« Tu as peur ? »

Raditz lui répondit par un sifflement de mépris.

« Ne me confonds pas avec toi, dit-il en ricanant et sans cesser de lorgner le rassemblement de soldats. Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait craindre de types qui trimballent tout leur zoo avec eux !

- Les Nekiss sont des monstres destructeurs… Des armes obéissants au doigt et à l'œil des Zheîkidjins.

- Tu crois m'impressionner ? »

Gaki haussa les épaules devant le ton agressif qu'avait prit le Saïyen.

« J'essaye juste de te mettre en garde. »

Le Kumadjin se redressa lentement, sans cesser de fixer le guerrier aux longs cheveux dont la nervosité se faisait sentir. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au campement provisoire avant de rejoindre le poste de radio.

Raditz sentit le vieux guerrier s'éloigner et en fut soulagé. Ses yeux glissèrent alors vers le grand Saïyen qui s'était posté quelques mètres plus loin, contemplant d'un regard morne, où brillait cependant une once de dédain, les spectres grouillants dans cette fosse desséchée.

Il l'observa longuement, sachant parfaitement ce qui se tramait dans son esprit. Un faible sentiment de peur mêlé à un respect impalpable l'assaillit tandis qu'il fixait comme avant chaque massacre semblable à celui qui allait suivre, le géant dont le cerveau analysait à toute vitesse chaque information qui se présentait à lui. Son corps à la carrure imposante s'était figé, dominant de sa silhouette rigide le précipice qui se formait à ses pieds. Sa queue fouettait l'air rapidement et se contorsionnait derrière lui d'un geste qui n'avait rien de nerveux. Ce membre caudal, qui dévoilait d'ordinaire les sentiments momentanés de leur être, entamait une danse dont le jeune Saïyen ignorait toute signification. Elle se recourbait contre son dos, frôlant l'armure passive à ses caresses, puis repartait dans sa course folle, formant ainsi le seul mouvement de cet homme parfaitement stoïque. Ses bras étaient croisés, comme souvent, sur sa poitrine. Son armure souillée par le sang coagulé ne semblait pas se soulever lorsque l'air, lourd de l'odeur de poudre, s'infiltrait dans ses poumons. Ses paupières ne bougeaient pas, découvrant ses iris d'un noir profond où s'étaient noyées ses pupilles. Elles fixaient intensément le futur champs de bataille, stockant dans sa mémoire tous les contours, les êtres, chaque détails incertain d'avoir son importance. Les deux gouffres, affamés de ces images éparses, qui formaient son regard semblaient perdus sous une vague d'informations grandissante.

Raditz tentait de s'imaginer l'immense bibliothèque, la banque de données aux sujets et aux reliures diverses qu'abritait le crâne de son compagnon. Toutes ces images, des albums entiers, incrustés dans sa mémoire comme dans ses gènes. Lorsqu'il cesserait d'observer pour combattre pleinement, lorsqu'il abandonnerait son esprit au contrôle de son corps, à ces gestes précis et meurtriers qu'aucune réflexion ne viendrait troubler, qu'aucun sentiment ne viendrait ralentir, alors ces images disséquées pour ne laisser en lui que les points faibles dévoilés, la topographie exacte du terrain, chaque objet, chaque action qui pourrait jouer à son avantage, ces images fuseraient par bribes, déchargeant leur contenu dans son corps tout entier, permettant à ses muscles et à tout son système nerveux de suivre un rythme diabolique qui ne laisserait aucune chance à ses adversaires. Il n'aurait rien d'un animal, peut-être aussi ne serait-il plus conscient, ou seulement du plaisir infini que de laisser à son corps les commandes de tous ses gestes. Il ne serait plus rien,… rien qu'une machine de combat sans âme et sans remords.

Le jeune Saïyen déglutit. Son regard se détourna vivement lorsque celui de Nappa vint se poser sur lui. Il allait bégayer quelques excuses embarrassées lorsque Gaki réapparut prés d'eux, un sourire indistinct soulevant ses lèvres blessées par les vents glacials qu'ils avaient endurés.

« C'est parti… »

Le général sentit à nouveau une chaleur délicieuse emplir son bas-ventre. Le grouillement de cette masse informe lui rappelait à quel point écraser de ses mains ces vies fastidieuses était jouissif. Il avait envie de sentir les os se broyer sous ses coups, sentir le sang couler entre ses doigts. Il voulait simplement anéantir toutes traces de ces insectes misérables. Il ne connaissait rien d'aussi délectable que de réduire un corps en charpie, en une bouillie informe, en un sac immonde de tripes et d'intestins à l'odeur putride.

_Des insectes… tous des insectes…_

Doria tourna vivement la tête vers le lézard qui s'était approché de lui en silence. Tex salua son supérieur d'un geste vif.

« Le signal est donné, ils vont passer à l'attaque…

- Bien ! On attend qu'ils aient semé le trouble parmi eux et on passe à la phase de destruction ! »

Le monstre rose partit d'un rire gras et guttural, puis se tourna à nouveau vers le campement ennemi. Le guerrier hebidjin salua à nouveau avant de retourner vers le groupe de combattants. Son sourire réapparut.

« Ok, ça devrais plus tarder. Après ça on aura aucun mal à atteindre Ôno…

- Mais le plus dur reste à faire, le coupa Abura. Ce ne sont que des soldats de rangs inférieurs. Les plus dangereux sont restés dans l'enceinte de Ôno, et ils ont un arsenal impressionnant.

- Je sais bien, c'est pour ça qu'on va devoir se la jouer infiltration… du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne le palais, répartit le lézard en souriant plus encore. Quand on sera dans le palais, plus la peine de retenir les coups. »

Tex envoya un clin d'œil aux deux guerriers restés à l'écart. Arhox lui répondit par un grognement sourd. Le Saïyen se contenta de détourner le regard en poussant un soupir méprisant. L'inactivité de ces dernières heures le rendait fou. Ils n'avaient fait que marcher, courir, boiter pour certains. Sa rage augmentait à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la ville tant convoitée. Le prince se demandait encore pourquoi ce con de Doria les avait choisi. Cet imbécile devait pourtant savoir que les Saïyens n'étaient pas faits pour ce genre de mission ; peut-être, pensa le prince, était-ce tout simplement pour cela que le général butadjin les avait engagé. Végéta laissa apparaître une nouvelle grimace hargneuse, découvrant sa dentition grinçante sous l'effet de la colère accumulée tout au long de ces dernières semaines. La présence de Kiwi, cet être qu'il méprisait tant, sur la base 38, ses insultes et ses humiliations auxquelles il n'avait pu répondre, toutes ces blessures profondes qui faisaient tordre son âme de douleur et de colère se présentaient à lui. Il devait laver tous ces affronts coûte que coûte. Il les laverait dans le sang des Zheîkidjins, un sang bien trop impure pour contenter pleinement son besoin de vengeance, mais il devrait bien l'accepter.

Le regard sombre et profond du Saïyen se posa lentement sur le gros porc qui observait avec folie le spectacle qui avait commencé quelques minutes plus tôt. Le son des armes à feu, des poings s'abattants sur les carcasses des Zheîkidjins lui parvint. Doria poussa un ricanement sonore avant de faire signe aux quatre soldats de le suivre. Le prince se redressa vivement, tendant l'oreille aux cris et rugissements des combattants ennemis. Une mélodie funeste qui éveillait en lui ce puissant besoin de se battre. Le début de son soulagement.

Aucun bruissement, aucun appel du vent n'avait prévenu les Zheîkidjins et leurs Nekiss aux yeux d'un vert brillant du massacre qui les enverrait tous dans l'autre monde. Les quatre guerriers étaient apparus soudain, dans un souffle indécelable. Des rayons d'une blancheur extrême s'abattirent sur le camp, réduisant en cendre la moitié de l'armement. Des cris de surprise et de colère s'élevèrent aussitôt. Les soldats zheîkidjins étaient désorientés. Les guerriers se frayaient un chemin à travers le campement, laissant derrière eux un sillon ensanglanté. Ils réagirent enfin, sautant sur les armes encore intactes. Une pluie de rayons blanchâtres fusèrent de tous côtés, formant des cratères aux contours calcinés sur toute surface faite de chair ou de métal.

Le carnage prit fin rapidement. En moins de dix minutes, le champ de bataille redevint calme. Un silence sépulcral se posa sur la plaine.

Raditz attrapa la tête cuirassée du Zheîkidjin entre ses mains pour lui envoyer un puissant coup de crâne. Le monstre tomba au sol dans un cri de douleur, portant ses mains à son visage. Le Saïyen essuya la rigole pourpre qui coulait sur son front d'un revers de la main. Un sourire cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'avança vers le Zheîkidjin qui se débattait contre la douleur. Sa jambe musclée se leva, puis s'abattit rudement sur le visage du soldat à terre en répandent ses restes crâniens dans une marre de sang. Le jeune Saïyen se figea un instant pour reprendre sa respiration, encerclé par les combats sanglants qui opposaient les trois autres guerriers aux derniers soldats. Son répit fut plus court que prévu ; une ombre meurtrière se dessina en silence à ses pieds. Raditz se retourna juste à temps pour éviter la puissante mâchoire qui claqua bruyamment dans le vide, à l'endroit où il s'était trouvé. Le Saïyen recula de quelques pas et se remit en position de combat sans perdre son sourire. Le Nekiss l'observa un instant de ses yeux vides, avant de se dresser sur ses pattes arrière dans un feulement démoniaque aux consonances bien différentes des chants macabres dont ils avaient été témoins. Le grand fauve aux muscles volumineux partit soudain dans une charge dévastatrice qui fit vibrer le sol recouvert des restes calcinés du matériel zheîkidjin. Au moment de l'impact, le Saïyen fit un pas de côté et brandit son poing qui fracassa dans un craquement atroce la nuque du grand félin. Le monstre s'étala au milieu des restes de métal dans un grognement rauque. Un morceau d'acier lui traversa la gorge, le faisant taire à jamais.

Raditz recula. Sa tête tournait légèrement. La fatigue due à tout le sang qu'il avait perdu dans les entrailles du Somnah le rattrapait. Une main se posa soudain sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. La voix de Nappa retentit près de ses oreilles.

« C'est fini, on se replit ! Les autres vont se charger du reste ! »

_A suivre ... _

Notes : Merci à Rebecca Stella, Thrillergirl pour leurs encouragements, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic.


	10. Chapitre 9

_**Chapitre 9**_

Il leur fallut moins de temps qu'ils ne pensaient pour atteindre la capitale. Ôno dressait maintenant ses remparts métalliques autour du groupe. La cité géante semblait vouloir les engouffrer dans son estomac aux intestins de câbles noueux, cloîtré sous l'épaisse cage thoracique formée d'arches à l'acier rongé par les pluies diluviennes qui s'abattaient jour et nuit sur la ville. L'air était nauséabond, difficilement respirable à cause des résidus de cendres flottant sur l'air brûlant qui s'échappait des innombrables cheminées souterraines. Des odeurs de forges, mais aussi de chair carbonisée emplissaient les ruelles étroites et sombres. Les eaux acides semblaient avoir dissou, rogné toute couleur, ne laissant derrière elles que des murs, des toits, des routes, un ciel sinistrement gris. Quelques fois, un hurlement long et grave, semblables aux plaintes des grands félins se répandait dans les allées ternes et oppressantes de la cité ; les plaintes des larges tubes de fer qui s'entortillaient au sommet des bâtiments, ou bien des aérations grillagées qui recouvraient le sol bétonné sur des dizaines de mètres.

C'est parmi ces dédales aux consonances mélancoliques que la troupe de soldats se glissa en silence. Les neuf guerriers franchirent d'un pas rapide, agile et parfaitement sûr la distance rallongée par le corps labyrinthique des ruelles qui les séparait de leur but. Ils croisèrent trois patrouilles. Aucune ne les ralentis. Theno avait pris la tête du groupe en réponse aux ordres du général. Le tueur, imperturbables, tranchait les gorges, les mâchoires, les os, tous ce qui se dressait sur son chemin pour ne laisser derrière lui que quelques cadavres qui semblaient n'avoir jamais renfermé un souffle de vie. Tous s'effondraient en silence, permettant aux neuf intrus d'atteindre sans aucune difficulté leur point d'attaque.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une sorte de grand hangar. Un hangar si l'on en jugeait par les larges lettres noires qui s'étendaient sur la surface du grand portail d'acier : _Hangar 68_. Mais pour Raditz, l'endroit ne ressemblait pas moins à un immense chantier abandonné sous une coquille érodé qu'à un véritable hangar. Trois énormes vaisseaux aux silhouettes de tanks anciens se dressaient au milieu du bâtiment au sol couvert d'une poudre rougeâtre et terreuse. Autour d'eux, des camions, quelques grues et des entassement de caisses usées avaient étaient délaissés. Le Saïyen fit à nouveau quelques pas vers la grande portes d'où s'échappaient de faibles brides de vent frais. Une fraîcheur qui tournait sûrement aux alentours des 26°, mais qui restait tout de même nettement inférieur à la chaleur suffocante qui reposait dans le hangar. Un frisson d'agacement le parcouru, ainsi qu'un début de démangeaisons nerveuses. Il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Il était le seul à ne plus porter d'armure, puisque celle-ci avait sans doute déjà été digérée par le monstre végétal qui avait bouffé Lohmai, et pourtant il se sentait oppressé, complètement étouffé par une force invisible. Raditz secoua la tête d'un geste vif et mécanique. Ce mouvement eut pour effet de faire grincer ses cervicales et de libérer dans sa nuque une douleur peu violente, mais qui menaçait d'augmenter s'il s'amusait à gigoter encore de la sorte. Un nouveau grognement lui échappa tandis qu'il observait Tex et son ami le cafard entasser les derniers cadavres ennemis dans un coin pour éviter que l'odeur ne devienne rapidement trop gênante ; ils ne resteraient sans doute pas assez longtemps dans cet endroit pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de ce doux parfum, mais aucun d'eux ne ressentait l'envie de prendre ce risque. Un peu plus loin, près des trois chars, Doria et le tueur ôkam discutaient de la suite des événements, ou peut-être parlaient-ils du nouveau bordel de la base 49, le Saïyen n'en avait que faire. Et il n'était pas le seul. Le jeune guerrier sentait avec crainte l'exaspération grandissante de son prince. Ses muscles étaient crispés, et son visage si souvent imperturbable laissait apparaître une irritation très mal contenue (si tant est qu'il n'ait jamais voulu la dissimuler). Végéta s'était adossé contre les sillons douloureux d'une des caisses de métal et n'avait plus bougé. Il se demandait sans doute au moins autant que Raditz ce qu'il foutait là en ce moment. Cette mission leur paraissait de plus en plus ridicule et en dehors de leurs fonctions habituelles. Elle ne ressemblait en tout et pour tout qu'à une farce de mauvais goût qui entraînerait l'auteur à se pisser dessus avec hilarité lorsque le dénouement inévitable, tragique et pitoyable prendrait place sur l'écran. Game over. Plus qu'à rejouer…

Le jeune Saïyen porta une main tremblante à son front et senti un liquide abondant couler entre ses doigts. Son corps entier était couvert de sueur et ses vêtement lui collaient à la peau comme un second épiderme. Il délirait. Un nouveau râle prit naissance dans sa gorge mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Il avait l'impression que la chaleur s'était introduit directement dans sa boite crânienne. Le seul fait de penser faisait bouillir le sang qui irriguait son cerveau. Il en avait assez, plus qu'assez de cette mission.

Un faible courant froid (faible mais ô bienvenue) frôla son visage et son bras replié sur son front échauffé. Raditz laissa échapper un soupir de délice.

_Allons… Plus que quelques heures. Tiens le coup mon vieux ! Arrête de jouer les mauviettes !_

Lentement, le jeune Saïyen se redressa pour poser son dos un peu plus haut, contre la paroi dure et suintante du bâtiment. Il semblait avoir retrouvé la totalité de ses facultés de réflexion, les rigoles qui parsemaient son crâne étaient apparemment de nouveau pleinement irriguées. Son regard dévia et alla se poser sur le troisième Saïyen entraîné dans cette expédition assommante. Ses yeux se détournèrent rapidement. Il n'avait fait qu'entrevoir le corps immobile de son compagnon, accroupi près de celui d'un soldat ennemi que la mort n'avait pas encore daigné ramasser, mais il savait parfaitement ce que le géant faisait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre, ses paroles résonnaient dans sa tête avec autant de vigueur que lorsqu'il avait entendu le grand Saïyen les prononcer pour la première fois : « Es-tu digne de ta mort, ou abhorres-tu ta vie ? ». Raditz ignorait totalement ce que ces mots signifiaient vraiment, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il s'agissait d'une question, d'un test destiné aux traîtres de sa planète natale. Mais il ne comprenait pourquoi le grand Saïyen s'évertuait à ressortir ces paroles à tous ses adversaires sur le point de rendre l'âme. Il comprenait d'autant moins que le résultat était toujours le même : le géant finissait son rituel en écrasant le crâne ennemi entre ses mains. Raditz aurait pu penser qu'il ne s'agissait que de simples élans de cruauté, que le seul fait de voir l'adversaire terrorisé chercher une réponse valable qui pourrait peut-être lui sauver la vie excitait le grand guerrier. Oui, c'est ce que le jeune Saïyen aurait pensé s'il ne connaissait pas son compagnon depuis si longtemps. Jamais Nappa ne perdrait de temps à de telles conneries si c'était simplement par plaisir. Peut-être y voyait-il les dernières mœurs, les dernières croyances de leur peuple défunt. Peut-être était-ce simplement… pour ne pas oublier, ou bien…

Un craquement abject retentit. Le rituel était fini. Raditz n'avait pas entendu la réponse du Zheîkidjin, jamais il n'avait entendu réponse à cette question. Il ne voulait pas savoir, de même qu'il n'avait jamais essayé de savoir ce qu'il aurait répondu lui-même. Qu'importe que cette petite prière puisse amuser Nappa, il n'avait pas à s'en occuper. Son regard se tourna vers l'interstice qui séparait la porte du mur dans une fine ligne d'horizon verticale. La nuit tombait. Un soleil dont l'existence paraissait bien ridicule lorsqu'on assistait à une journée sous ce ciel incolore, disparaissait cependant derrière les lourds bâtiments, les enfonçant peu à peu dans une obscurité parfaite. Doria était en train de leur expliquer les différentes phases de leur plan d'attaque, mais le jeune Saïyen ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille.

_On traverse la Ruelle Sainte… pas de temps à perdre avec les troupes ennemies… on passe… on évite la Grande Porte… on entre dans le palais par l'entrée des convois… on va tout faire péter du côté de la salle des machines… pendant ce temps Abura se positionne… et…_

Un crissement bref (comme une lame glissant sur du métal) mais parfaitement audible retentit soudain. Les cris de Tex furent rapidement couverts par le bruits des tirs suivants. Raditz eut à peine le temps de relever la tête qu'une main l'agrippa par la gorge et il se retrouva rapidement au sol, une masse énorme le chevauchant et lui broyant l'estomac. Le visage sombre et cornu du Zheîkidjin, caché derrière un masque noir qui protégeait ses yeux, apparut devant lui. Le Saïyen porta rapidement ses mains à son visage pour agripper l'étau qui se resserrait, l'empêchant de reprendre son souffle. Déjà l'oxygène lui manquait et il n'entendait plus les rayons traverser la pièce de part et d'autre pour tenter de décimer le groupe de soldats. Le combattant zheîkidjin, énorme, était assis sur lui, enfonçant son genou dans son ventre qui n'était plus protégé que par un mince bandage. Sa main cornue écrasait sa gorge avec une telle force que le Saïyen ne parvenait pas à exécuter le moindre geste.

_Mais lâche sa main imbécile ! Essaye de lui envoyer des coups ! Son point faible est là ! Devant toi ! Mis à nu !_

Mais ses mains restaient désespérément accrochées à celle de son adversaire. Le visage noir et froid du soldat ennemi s'estompait au fur et à mesure que la vie l'abandonnait. Il étouffait. Lentement. Cherchant en vain d'aspirer la bouffée d'air qui manquait cruellement à ses poumons asphyxiés. Heureusement, la colère qui remontait dans ses veines lui permit de reprendre le peu de contrôle qui lui restait sur son corps. Aucune de ses deux mains ne pouvaient bouger, il n'avait qu'à utiliser la troisième. Un sentiment de surprise sembla se refléter sur le visage plat du Zheîkidjin lorsqu'une force inconnue lui agrippa la jambe et le tira sauvagement en arrière. Dès qu'il eut lâché prise, et bien que le monstre ne soit encore allongé sur son ventre, le Saïyen se redressa pour asséner un coup de ses deux mains réunies sur la nuque de l'adversaire. Celui-ci eut juste le temps de faire un mouvement pour éviter le coup mortel, et reçut l'attaque au milieu de son crâne cuirassé. Raditz profita de l'instant où son ennemi reculait en chancelant pour se relever à son tour, en sautant sur ses pieds, une main tremblante toujours accrochée à sa gorge. Une quinte de toux parrue lui arracher les poumons et il cracha un amas de sang plus noir que pourpre qui s'étala sur le sol. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de récupérer, il sentait déjà le soldat revenir à la charge. En un instant, tous ses sens lui revinrent et il pu prendre conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Lorsque le Zheîkidjin réapparut devant lui, le Saïyen lui décocha un coup de pied latéral emplit de rage. L'être à la peau cuirassée alla s'écraser sur l'un de ses acolytes armés qui se dirigeait vers eux pour prêter main forte. Aussitôt, une rafale de rayons se dirigea vers lui. Dans un geste peu adroit, Raditz glissa sur le côté pour atterrir derrière une pile de caisses déjà bien détériorées par les tirs. Là, il ne bougea plus, respirant bruyamment et difficilement. Sa queue (qui lui avait sauvé la vie) fouettait l'air à une vitesse hallucinante, comme si elle avait perdu tout repère et s'agitait follement en tous sens pour tenter de les retrouver.

La peur le rattrapa à grands pas. Où étaient les autres ? Y avait-il des morts ? Le jeune Saïyen se maudit de sa faiblesse, mais il espérait sincèrement que personne ne fût mort. Il avait peur. Peur que tout le monde soit mort. Peur d'être seul ici, au milieu de tous ces ennemis. Il se haïssait. Il n'avait pas à connaître la peur ! Ses yeux le piquaient douloureusement, mais pas à cause des lueurs intenses des lasers. Non, il avait simplement une forte envie de pleurer. Une explosion bien plus puissante que les autres emplit la pièce, couvrant les hurlements de quelques soldats ennemis. Les tirs reprirent, mais une nouvelle explosion retentit, faisant lentement reprendre confiance au Saïyen. D'un bond, il se redressa. Toutes ses forces étaient là, bien présente.

_Tu es plus fort qu'eux, bien plus fort qu'eux ! Seuls face à toi ils ne valent rien !_

Seulement voilà, les Zheîkidjins n'étaient pas idiots, et ils n'étaient pas seuls. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Le Saïyen concentra son énergie dans sa main droite dont les mouvements n'étaient plus taris par la peur et les tremblements. Il alluma son scooter. L'appareil émit un son de désaccord, mais finit par donner une idée approximative à Raditz sur la position de ses ennemis. D'un geste vif et précis, le Saïyen se dégagea de son abri pour envoyer un puissant rayon en direction d'un groupe de tireurs. Ceux-ci n'eurent pas le temps de réagir et explosèrent littéralement avec leur équipement, répandant tripes et boyaux sur le sol et les murs, et couvrant l'air d'une odeur atroce de chair brûlée et de métal fondu. De nouveaux tirs se dirigèrent alors vers lui, mais le Saïyen se replia rapidement avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent. Les caisses de métal tinrent bon, mais elles ne dureraient encore que très peu de temps. Un flash l'aveugla soudain, et un vent chaud lui frappa le visage. Le jeune Saïyen fut projeté à quelques mètres, mais il était encore derrière les caisses. Un grognement lui échappa alors qu'il se relevait.

« J't'avais dit de bouger ! Tu m'as pas entendu ? »

Raditz sursauta. Son cœur sembla s'arrêter un court instant et il sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur son crâne. Le visage de son compagnon n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et il pouvait sentir parfaitement l'odeur de ses blessures. Le jeune Saïyen secoua lentement la tête, reprenant lentement conscience.

« Non… j'ai pas entendu, déclara-t-il dans un souffle. »

L'expression du grand Saïyen se radoucit, mais ses muscles restaient imperturbablement raidis par la douleur et l'afflux d'adrénaline. Mais Raditz dénota autre chose en lui, un sentiment d'inquiétude.

« Les autres ont trouvé un passage, reprit Nappa. Ils ont tous quitté le hangar. »

Le jeune Saïyen sentit son pouls s'accélérer à nouveau. Ils étaient donc bien seuls. Mais ils étaient deux. Ils étaient deux, et ils s'en sortiraient. Son compagnon lui indiqua une autre montagne de caisses à une vingtaine de mètres.

« C'est derrière ces caisses, cria-t-il assez fort pour couvrir le bruit des nombreux rayons qui explosaient contre leur abri (tous les tirs étaient à présent dirigés vers eux). Il y a une sortie. Ils sont tous passés… moi j'ai pas eu le temps.

- Y a aucun moyen de se couvrir pour franchir la distance ?

- Non. Mais on va pas la franchir comme ça cette distance… »

Raditz leva les yeux vers le visage de son compagnon. Celui-ci lui sourit. Son sourire était nerveux, et marqué par la douleur. Le jeune Saïyen pouvait voir à présent les brûlures sales et noires qui couvraient les bras du géant. L'une d'elle avait complétement traversé son bras gauche un peu en dessous du coude, et un sang charbonneux s'était coagulé autour de l'ouverture noircie. Une autre brûlure, plus superficielle, mais qui arracha à Raditz un hocquet de dégoût, avait transpercé la joue du grand Saïyen, laissant apparaître deux dents blanches qui resortaient sur ce fond de chair carbonisée. Le jeune guerrier dut laisser entrevoir une grimace écœurée car la gêne s'infiltra soudain sur le visage de son compagnon qui porta une main à sa plaie pour la dissimuler. Son sourire avait disparu. Raditz sentit une forte douleur lui traverser la poitrine, et il se maudit à nouveau. Des paroles d'excuses remontèrent jusqu'à ses lèvres, mais le géant ne lui laissa pas le temps de les libérer.

« On va rester ici, et les couvrir. »

Le jeune Saïyen se tut. Il hocha lentement la tête.

_C'est pour ça que t'es resté ? Ou bien…_

Il aurait voulu savoir, mais il ne dit rien. Après tout, ça n'avait pas réellement d'importance. Derrière leurs remparts désagrégés les tirs continuaient, formant des cratères de plus en plus imposants qui menaçaient de transpercer les barricades à tout instant. Raditz se raidit en sentant un mouvement de son compagnon dans son dos. Sa main se posa sur son épaule. Le Saïyen se détendit. Plus que ça, il se sentit soulagé d'un poids inconnu. Un poids dont il n'avait jamais sentit la présence, et qu'il ne découvrait à présent qu'au travers de ce geste qui lui aurait parut, en d'autres circonstances, si déplacé, si inhabituel. Ce geste qu'en d'autres circonstances il aurait repoussé.

« On va s'occuper d'eux, murmura le grand Saïyen au moment où les dernières caisses s'envolaient dans une détonation foudroyante. »


	11. Chapitre 10

_**Chapitre 10**_

Encore des ruelles, mais c'était cette fois-ci les derniers remparts qui les séparaient du palais : le terminus. Cette mission ridicule allait bientôt prendre fin. Végéta tourna à nouveau la tête vers Tex et ses deux porteurs, et laissa échapper un sifflement de mépris. Le soldat au visage reptilien ne faisait que les ralentir. Maintenant qu'il avait perdu ses deux jambes dans la fusillade, il ne leur serait plus d'aucune utilité pour le combat. Abura et Arhox pouvaient bien le porter jusqu'au palais, il ne serait qu'un poids mort.

Le Saïyen n'aimait pas ça. L'idée de ce poids mort le rebutait. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le tuer pour ne plus avoir à supporter ce poids qui reposait pourtant sur les épaules de deux autres soldats. Quel gâchis de ne pas l'avoir laissé à la place de Nappa pour occuper le reste des tireurs ; le grand Saïyen était peut-être blessé, mais il n'en restait pas moins un atout favorable au combat. Mais puisque le géant avait lui-même choisit de rester, il n'avait rien à dire. Il n'avait rien à dire pour l'instant. Mais Végéta lui ferait payer, il saurait lui faire payer parce que Nappa était à Son service, et qu'il était resté à l'arrière en sachant parfaitement qu'il serait plus utile à l'avant. En sachant parfaitement que si lui, son prince, avait eu le commandement, il lui aurait ordonné de les accompagner. Le jeune prince lui en voulait d'autant plus qu'il était resté dans ce hangar à cause de Raditz.

_Quelle perte de temps ! Nappa, tu n'es qu'un idiot !_

Oui, il payerait pour tout ça. Les iris sombres et glaciales du Saïyen se posèrent à nouveau sur Tex. Les deux garrots serrés un peu au-dessus de ses cuisses tentaient de retenir les flots de sang brunâtre qui s'écoulaient de ses genoux sectionnés et noircis là où les rayons l'avaient atteint. Un guerrier sans jambes n'avait pas de raison d'être.

« Ca suffit ! On s'arrête là ! »

La voix du général sortit le prince de ses pensées, et il freina en même temps que le reste du groupe.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea Gaki avec une légère pointe d'angoisse.

- On va pas plus loin comme ça, reprit Doria. On perd trop de temps… Tex ! »

Le soldat lui répondit d'un sourire entendu qui tenait plus d'une grimace de douleur, puis il hocha la tête. Le visage noir et cornu de son compagnon mushi se durcit et s'abaissa. Le guerrier félin, quant à lui, sembla passer de la surprise à la fureur.

« Comment ? gronda-t-il de sa voix rauque. Mais on ne peut pas l'abandonner ici !

- Il nous fait perdre beaucoup trop de temps, répéta le général avec colère.

- Mais c'est pas une… »

Arhox se tut lorsqu'il sentit le bras du saurien qu'il soutenait se dégager de ses épaules. Tex lui sourit à nouveau, d'un sourire résigné.

« Ca ira, laissez-moi juste une radio. Je vous rejoindrai avec les deux autres. »

Un silence incertain se posa sur le groupe. Gaki se leva finalement et descendit de son armure pour attraper l'une des deux radios sanglées sur le dos de Hakugei. Abura déposa son ami contre un mur, dans une ruelle étroite qui se détachait de la leur, puis il l'aida à s'asseoir. Gaki posa enfin le poste à ses côtés, près d'un des lourds tuyaux qui transperçaient le sol pour disparaître dans l'obscurité du ciel après avoir rampé sur les murs immenses des bâtiments métalliques. Le vieil homme rejoignit son index et son pouce pour former un O interrogateur devant le visage du saurien. Celui-ci leva son propre pouce pour lui signifier que tout irait bien. Le groupe s'éloigna, le laissant seul au milieu des ténèbres glacées. Le soldat sentit le rythme de son cœur accélérer légèrement ; il avait peur. D'un geste hésitant, il alluma la radio et la posa sur ses jambes (ou du moins ce qu'il en restait). Le grésillement doux, non agressif de l'engin rassura le Hebidjin qui leva la tête pour observer les cieux noirâtres. Une chose attira son attention, par delà le ronronnement des tubes mêlé à celui de la machine qui lui servait de compagnon ; un cercle parfait d'un blanc mat, étouffé, semblait se détacher de ce drap obscur.

Leur course fut bien plus rapide par la suite. Les six derniers guerriers franchirent la Ruelle Sainte sans encombre, Theno à l'avant, tranchant toute vie gênante tel une faucheuse diabolique. Ils traversèrent la cour sombre et terreuse qui entourait le palais d'acier avant d'atteindre l'entrée des convois. Le général concentra une énergie jaune, lumineuse comme l'astre qui aurait pu se dissimuler derrière les lourds nuages. Les portes monstrueusement grandes volèrent en éclat dans un grincement réprobatif. Ils s'y engouffrèrent aussitôt. Aucune embuscade ne les attendait. La grande confiance des Zheîkidjins allait leur coûter très cher. Les six guerriers s'enfoncèrent dans le palais sans réelle difficulté. Le général et le tueur franchissaient les quelques faibles résistances ennemies avec facilité, le reste du groupe sur leurs talons. Leur progression fut néanmoins ralentie par un barrage plus important : une quinzaine de soldats protégés par un bouclier d'acier large de trois mètres environ, et surmonté d'une arme noire aux rayons mortels, enveloppé dans un essaim de câbles noueux. L'air sembla imploser lorsque la machine se déclencha, libérant une lueur aveuglante dans un vrombissement assourdissant. La surprise disparut rapidement des visages des guerriers qui esquivèrent tous le rayon en se jetant sur les côtés. Le général répliqua aussitôt en envoyant une nouvelle concentration d'énergie jaunâtre, mais l'attaque fut stoppée, comme absorbée par le bouclier qui laissa échapper un grincement agressif. Les six hommes eurent le temps de se dissimuler en vitesse dans les couloirs adjacents (qui s'avéraient être des vestiaires) avant qu'une multitude de tirs issus des armes ennemies ne les atteigne.

Le groupe était maintenant divisé : Arhox et Gaki avaient précédé Theno dans le vestiaire Nord, à droite de la machine meurtrière, tandis que le général, le Saïyen et le tireur mushi s'étaient engouffrés dans celui qui s'enfonçait sur la gauche. Doria tourna la tête vers le fond du vestiaire, ignorant les rafales hurlantes qui désintégraient lentement l'encadrement qui les protégeait. Une autre porte se dressait sur le mur opposé. Végéta observa le général allumer son scooter et rester immobile et silencieux un moment, pendant que les informations défilaient sur l'écran de l'engin dans une série de _bip_ presque indistincts parmi le brouhaha ambiant. Le Saïyen observa ensuite le soldat à la tête d'insecte ; Abura fixait le sol de ses yeux noirs et inexpressifs, il avait posé un poing ensanglanté sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait avec peine, dévoilant une respiration creuse et douloureuse.

_Un nouveau poids mort…_

Les chants du scooter de Doria s'éteignirent enfin. Le général se tourna vers l'ouverture et fit un signe à Theno qui était resté à l'entrée de son vestiaire. Le tueur répondit d'un hochement de tête. Doria se retourna, un sourire répugnant barrant son visage.

« Ok vous deux, on y va ! Y a un boulot à finir ! »

Il désigna la porte du fond d'un geste sec du menton. Les deux guerriers acquiescèrent en silence.

Le dernier soldat alla s'écraser contre un mur, défonçant la paroi dans une explosion de sang et de métal. Nappa se jeta sur lui afin d'achever le travail et défonça le crâne du Zheîkidjin d'un coup de poing. Les yeux terrifiés du soldat s'envolèrent en même temps que les éclats de son ossature. Plus aucun son. Le silence emplissait à présent le grand hangar où flottait une épaisse fumée portant l'odeur de l'acier fondu et de la chair brûlée. Le grand Saïyen se redressa et tourna la tête vers son compagnon qui s'était adossé à l'un des derniers containers valide pour reprendre son souffle, et sans doute faire disparaître le mal de crâne qui le faisait tanguer d'avant en arrière. Raditz avait le souffle rauque et respirait à nouveau avec difficulté. La main du géant l'attrapa vivement par l'épaule.

« Hé ! Ca va ?

- Euh… ouais, répondit le jeune Saïyen dans un souffle.

- Ramène-toi, si on reste ici on va finir par crever à cause des vapeurs toxiques. »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Raditz observa les restes des machines ennemies ; un liquide noir aux reflets multicolores s'échappait de plusieurs d'entre elles. Le Saïyen déglutit, et partit à la suite de son compagnon. Aussitôt dehors, l'air frais (bien que toujours cuisant) lui frappa le visage avec délice, et il prit une profonde inspiration. Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles ses vertiges s'estompèrent, le jeune Saïyen tourna la tête vers Nappa. Celui-ci semblait nerveux, il se frottait le menton avec insistance comme à chaque fois que le doute l'envahissait, le doute qui franchissait cependant très rarement les remparts de sa confiance. C'est pourquoi la tension de Raditz augmenta à nouveau d'un cran. Il hésita, puis s'approcha du grand Saïyen pour lui souffler :

« Un problème ? »

Le géant ne répondit pas, et se contenta de désigner la ville du menton. Raditz tourna les yeux vers l'endroit que lui avait indiqué l'autre Saïyen ; un imposant nuage de fumée avançait en direction du palais.

« Ils ont appelé pas mal de renforts… , murmura Nappa.

- Autrement dis, ceux qui sont à l'avant sont dans la merde, marmonna Raditz pour toute réponse. »

Le grand Saïyen se tourna vers lui et posa son regard sombre dans le sien.

« Exact, et notre boulot maintenant, c'est de les retarder… »

Raditz acquiesça, sans quitter son compagnon des yeux, dans l'espoir d'y trouver une quelconque idée. Mais il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps. Les lèvres du grand Saïyen s'élargirent sur un sourire, dévoilant un peu plus sa dentition déjà visible au travers de sa joue déchirée. Il leva un doigt vers le ciel. Raditz leva la tête. Il eut juste le temps de comprendre en apercevant la sphère blafarde au milieu de l'étendue nocturne, le plan était déjà en marche.


	12. Chapitre 11

Leviathoune : Merci pour tous tes encouragements ! Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bien l'intention de la continuer jusqu'au bout cette fic, même si ça me prend des années lol. (ça me rappelle qu'il faut que j'aille poster une review sur ta fic de Gunnm que j'avais beaucoup aimé :p)

Je précise qu'après ce chapitre ma fic va prendre une toute autre direction, mais je n'en dis pas plus...

_**Chapitre 11**_

La troupe de Zheîkidjins avançait à vive allure. Les soldats, harnachés de masques à gaz aux contours monstrueux, traversaient les ruelles au pas de course, suivis des lourds chars de combat. Les grands fauves au pelage noir slalomaient entre eux en sifflant, écumant, faisant claquer leurs puissantes mâchoires sur la brise qui fouettait leurs yeux émeraudes. Ils sentaient la crainte, ils sentaient la colère de leurs maîtres, leurs chants funèbres avaient été remplacés par des grognements rauques et agressifs, excités par le danger, envieux de faire leurs preuves, courant sur les pas des combattants à tête plate dans l'espoir de voir une ombre se profiler, une ombre qui déverserait son sang une fois leurs crocs plantés dans sa chair tendre. Les Nekiss jubilaient. Les Zheîkidjins accéléraient, respirant bruyamment sous leur équipement sombre et oppressant, craignant d'arriver trop tard au Palais. La tourelle de l'un des véhicules blindés grinça, le chef de char passa la tête par l'ouverture et cracha quelques paroles aux soldats. Ils accélérèrent un peu plus, apercevant cette fois la lueur de la victoire face à eux. Leurs ennemis étaient perdus. Des sourires cruels, sanguinaires, propres à tout combattant sentant la victoire poindre sous ses yeux, se dessinèrent sur leurs mâchoires allongées. Le son des grands tuyaux d'acier ne leur parvenait plus, seul le brouhaha insistant de leurs pas résonnait dans les rues à la chaleur sèche et mortelle, porté par le vent jusqu'aux sommets des bâtiments grisâtres.

* * *

Tex frissonna. Ses bras se resserrèrent sur la radio qui grésillait toujours sur ses cuisses, uniques vestiges de ses membres postérieurs. Un bourdonnement continu lui parvenait depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes, et ce bourdonnement approchait dangereusement. Le béton échauffé vibrait sous son corps comme son épiderme à la merci d'une peur qui le glaçait malgré l'air suffocant. Il hésita. Peut-être devrait-il prévenir dès maintenant les autres, mais il risquait d'offrir ainsi à l'ennemi sa position… et celle de l'autre groupe. Le saurien secoua vivement la tête et quelques gouttes de sueur s'envolèrent avant de s'évaporer rapidement contre le sol. Son visage reflétait l'angoisse. Il était seul. Mais il était un guerrier. S'il contactait les autres… l'ennemi le trouverait. 

« Ils me trouveront de toute façon, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. Tôt ou tard… »

Il hocha la tête pour lui-même. Peu importait sa vie insignifiante, comme celle du jeune Gisau. Ce qui importait, c'était la mission. Avec lenteur, le Hebidjin détacha le casque de la masse de l'engin, puis il vint le placer sur son crâne. Ses mains se refermèrent sur la machine. Il ferma les yeux. Mais il ne l'alluma pas, il n'eut finalement aucun besoin de trahir sa position. Au loin, de lourds craquements se firent entendre, accompagnés de grincements osseux. Tex releva la tête, fixant avec stupeur les bâtiments qui s'élevaient autour du hangar qu'ils avaient quitté un peu plus tôt. Un long râle, puis un autre s'éleva dans les ténèbres des monuments métalliques. Le saurien tendit l'oreille. Un rugissement sourd retentit. Un sourire extasié, né du soulagement et de la crainte s'étira sur son visage reptilien lorsqu'il vit les deux énormes silhouettes prendre naissance au milieu des câbles et des longs tuyaux d'acier. Il ôta le casque, poussa un long soupir, et le reposa sur la machine.

* * *

Tous les soldats stoppèrent au milieu de la place centrale, pointant leurs armes en direction des cris. Un nouveau hurlement de douleur retentit, suivit d'un silence sépulcral. Un bruit de pas imposant, comme la démarche d'un être de pierre s'éleva au loin. Les Zheîkidjin ne bougeaient plus, écoutant le son des tirs de chars étouffé par la distance. Des tirs, des cris et gémissements. Les bruits de pas approchaient. Ils étaient prêts. Le soldat de tête leur fit signe de ne pas bouger sans son accord. Tous fixaient les bâtiments qui s'élevaient face à eux, attendant de voir ce que l'ennemi leur avait préparé, prêts à en découdre avec n'importe qui, avec n'importe quoi. Les Nekiss feulaient sourdement en direction des attaques, tanguant de droite à gauche sur leurs pattes imposantes, bandant leurs muscles puissants avec impatience. 

La surprise plus que la crainte s'empara du groupe lorsqu'un char allié traversa un immeuble, juste devant eux. L'énorme engin grinçant déchira le ciel au-dessus d'eux, se dépeçant et vrillant dans les airs avant d'atterrir derrière les soldats encore paralysés par la stupeur. La voix forte du chef de groupe retentit avec colère, les incitant à reprendre leurs positions, à tirer à vue. Mais avant qu'aucun d'eux ne pu réagir, les hurlements du Zheîkidjin disparurent dans un craquement, au moment où un deuxième char atterrissait sur lui. Cette fois-ci, ce fut la panique la plus totale qui poussa les soldats à se retourner vers les grands immeubles, armes levées et déversants des nuées de rayons vers un ennemi encore invisible. Les Nekiss se dressèrent de toute leur imposante carrure en rugissant, avant de se lancer vers les ruelles où ils avaient sentit le sang ennemi. Les grands félins disparurent. Leurs grondements n'étaient plus perceptibles. Un nouveau rugissement retentit, bien plus puissant, bien plus proche, un rugissement bien différent de ceux des Nekiss. Les Zheîkidjins s'écartèrent tous pour laisser le corps désarticulé d'un de leurs fauves atterrir avec fracas et s'étaler au centre de la place dans une marre de sang.

Alors ils apparurent ; deux tanks de chair gigantesques. Les deux monstres s'élevèrent au-dessus des restes d'immeubles qui disparurent dans une explosion lorsque les Saïyens s'avancèrent en grondant sourdement. Leurs visages allongés étaient encadrés d'un poil hirsute. Des rictus agressifs, emprunt d'une folie carnassière étiraient leurs mâchoires meurtrières. Une nouvelle rafale de rayons partit dans leur direction alors que le groupe de Zheîkidjins reculaient en hurlant, déversant leur peur et leur colère dans ces attaques bien insignifiantes pour les deux Oozarus qui gobaient chacune d'elles en faisant claquer bruyamment leur mâchoire. Le monstre au dos orné d'une crinière broussailleuse se précipita soudain dans leur direction, se servant de ses quatre membres imposants pour gagner plus de vitesse. Un tremblement destructeur accompagna sa course, faisant s'effondrer d'autres bâtiments au corps déjà bien entamé. Trois soldats, trop occupés à recharger leurs armes, furent fauchés ou écrasés sous les pas du Saïyen qui quitta soudain le sol pour atterrir sur un char de combat. L'engin se mit aussitôt à cracher des rafales blanchâtres qui se perdirent dans le ciel nocturne, ou s'écrasèrent contre les plus hauts tuyaux plaintifs. Le Oozaru au pelage noir et hérissé agrippa l'arme du char qui se tordit, se brisa entre les doigts du monstre. Ses mâchoires se refermèrent ensuite sur l'engin sous les cris de ses occupants. La vingtaine de soldats, qui s'étaient éparpillés sur la place pour être des cibles moins faciles, firent feu sur leur gigantesque adversaire tandis que ses crocs énormes se refermaient lentement, broyant le char et ses occupants dans un grincement métallique. Cinq rayons transpercèrent superficiellement son épaule droite, redonnant quelque peu courage aux Zheîkidjins, bien que le monstrueux gorille n'ait pas lâché prise. C'est alors que le deuxième Oozaru, celui dont la mâchoire carbonisée laissait entrevoir une dentition carnassière en grinçant imperceptiblement, s'élança à son tour en direction des plus proches survivants. Quelques-uns eurent le temps de tourner leurs armes vers lui avant de disparaître sous ses pas. Son membre caudal fouetta l'air avec une violence explosive et percuta deux autres soldats qui s'envolèrent, complètement démembrés, avant d'atterrir durement contre le sol dans des positions incertaines, tels des poupées de chiffon. Les Zheîkidjins, maintenant terrorisés, au bord de la folie, observaient sans bouger les deux monstres harnachés des armures, des gantelets et des bottes ennemies. Les seuls mouvements qui animaient encore leur corps étaient les tremblements de terreur qui les secouaient avec violence. A cet instant, le premier Oozaru acheva son œuvre au milieu des cris de ses victimes qui furent tranchées entre ses crocs, déversant une pluie sanglante et les restes des corps sur le sol bétonné. Sa main griffue se referma sur la carcasse du char, puis il envoya l'engin s'écraser contre l'arche de métal élevée au centre de la place, qui s'évanouit dans une explosion prodigieuse. Le monstre se redressa en poussant un rugissement victorieux qui fit trembler les derniers monuments. Les soldats furent libérés de toute hésitation ; certains d'entre eux lâchèrent leurs armes et tous prirent la fuite.

La vision de tous ces corps fuyant dans la plus grande pagaille augmenta le sentiment jouissif de puissance chez les deux Saïyens qui laissèrent apparaître de nouveaux sourires d'une cruauté inqualifiable avant de se lancer à la poursuite de leurs proies.

_La puissance, l'odeur du sang, les cris, les hurlements, tout ! Tout augmentait l'excitation qui m'habitait, éveillant chacun de mes sens et les tournant vers un seul et unique objectif : la Destruction !_

_Je sentais encore et toujours mes intestins tiraillés par cette faim, par cette soif de sang, de mort, d'anéantissement de toute vie !_

_Les craquements des carcasses vivantes, les gémissements des victimes de ce carnage résonnaient dans mon crâne comme les voix de mon subconscient : « Tue ! Bouffe ! Piétine ! Frappe ! Détruis ! »_

_C'était toujours ainsi, l'évolution de la puissance à son paroxysme demandait une régression mentale qui n'était nullement gênante pour le rôle assigné à cette transformation._

_L'esprit du Oozaru emprisonnait le nôtre dans ses griffes meurtrières, nous poussant à agrandir notre territoire de massacre._

_Une rage impérissable semblait prendre naissance en nous, tordant nos tripes non pas de douleur mais de plaisir, un plaisir proche de l'extase lorsque nous prenions cette forme._

_La douleur n'existait plus._

_Certains d'entre nous parvenaient à maîtriser cet esprit de prédateur, quel intérêt ? Que pouvait être le Oozaru à part un monstre destructeur ?_

_Quelle blague !_

_Je suis là pour tuer ! Pour détruire ! Pour décimer tous ces microbes faibles et gémissants !_

_Ils sont tous mes proies, et je suis leur bourreau !  
_

Toutes les troupes, ou presque, avaient changé de direction et se dirigeaient maintenant vers les deux monstres géants qui détruisaient Ôno et décimaient les groupes de soldats isolés osant se dresser sur leur chemin. Des sirènes assourdissantes résonnaient dans toute la ville, dénonçant une attaque dont tous étaient témoins. Les chars s'agglutinaient en masse dans les rues étroites et déversaient leurs rayons sur les silhouettes immenses qui n'avaient de cesse de riposter à l'aide de contre-attaques d'énergie deux fois plus puissantes. Les soldats se regroupaient pour effectuer des tirs en masse, puis tentaient de se disperser avant la riposte, afin de recharger leurs armes en tremblant. Le deux Oozarus exhibaient leur sourire carnassier tout en délivrant coups de poings, coups de griffes, et séismes dévastateurs.

Leur plan fonctionnait. L'intervention des deux Saïyens ne serait pas vaine, bien au contraire. Tex écoutait le son des batailles depuis sa ruelle, essayant de former dans son esprit les images du carnage qui se déroulait à moins d'un kilomètre de lui. La radio ronronnait. Le saurien sentait la fatigue l'assaillir fortement. Ses paupières luttaient douloureusement pour ne pas obstruer sa vue complètement. Ses jambes le démangeaient, comme s'il était engourdi, mais le Hebidjin savait parfaitement qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion sadique du spectre de ses membres disparus. Une ombre se profila près de lui. Le guerrier posa ses yeux mi-clos sur le Zheîkidjin terrorisé qui pointait son arme dans sa direction. Le soldat avait perdu la moitié de son armure, son visage plat et dur, démontrant habituellement une indifférence minéral, dévoilait une peur et une douleur nullement voilées par le rideau de sang qui coulait sur ses yeux aux pupilles rétractées. Tex n'écouta pas les cris du soldats, sans savoir s'il s'agissait d'ordres, ou de simples paroles de colère, ou de peur. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une prière. Le saurien leva lentement son bras et de sa paume fusa un rayon qui transperça le crâne de son ennemi. Il observa le corps s'affaisser lentement à ses côtés, répandant un sang noirâtre jusqu'à lui. Le liquide vital des deux soldats se mélangea sous les yeux du saurien qui n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement pour chasser l'hémoglobine impure qui enlaçait la sienne dans une spirale envoûtante. La fatigue était trop grande. Il s'endormit.

* * *

Végéta observa avec un air de dégoût le tireur mushi à qui Doria comptait confier la suite des opérations. Le Saïyen se retenait de beugler insultes et menaces à la tête du général en lui faisant gentiment remarquer à quel point Abura était dans un état lamentable. Le guerrier insectoïde gardait l'un de ses poings principaux posé sur sa poitrine cuivrée, là où son armure entamée par les rayons ne le protégeait plus. Ses deux bras secondaires, reposant sur son ventre, tremblaient légèrement. Les vapeurs toxiques des armes zheîkidjins avaient sans aucun doute déjà envahit ses poumons. Il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. 

« Et s'il crève en court de route ? lança finalement le Saïyen à bout de patience. »

Doria tourna vers lui un visage agressif. Cette remarque l'agaçait d'autant plus qu'il savait parfaitement que ce choix n'était pas sans risques.

« C'est le seul qui soit qualifié pour achever le boulot ! Il nous faut un tireur d'élite ! La cible sera à plus de cinquante mètres, entourée de gardes, et surtout de machines qui provoqueraient à la moindre impact, la destruction de la ville, et _nous_ avec ! »

Le Saïyen grogna mais n'ajouta rien. De toute façon, Doria ne l'écoutait plus. Le général finit de trafiquer le scooter d'Abura et le lui tendit.

« C'est le plan du circuit de ventilation. Nous on s'occupe de couper tout le système. T'as qu'à attendre près du ventilateur central. Dès que les machines s'arrêtent tu fonces ! On aura que quelques minutes avant de voir débarquer toute la garde. »

Le Mushi hocha la tête, sans mot dire. Il plaça son scooter sur son visage, puis alluma l'engin. Les trois guerriers restèrent silencieux un moment, seul le souffle douloureux du tireur se faisait entendre. Enfin, Abura se tourna face au mur. D'un bond, il atteignit la grille de ventilation qui se trouvait un peu plus haut, et l'arracha. Il disparut rapidement par l'ouverture. Le Saïyen observa encore un instant le conduis que venait d'emprunter l'insecte, avant de suivre le général qui s'enfonçait dans un nouveau couloir du palais.

* * *

L'encadrement d'acier n'existait plus à présent, les rayons l'avaient totalement détruis. Gaki et Hakugei s'évertuaient à balancer les casiers métalliques devant l'entrée du vestiaire pour ralentir les nouveaux tirs des soldats qui déplaçaient lentement l'arme meurtrière afin d'atteindre le groupe de guerriers. Theno restait en retrait, accroupi au sol, en appuie sur son sabre, les oreilles tendues pour percevoir un son, une voix dont le Kumadjin et sa machine ignoraient l'émetteur. Le nain recula après avoir balancé un nouveau casier pour éviter une rafale blanchâtre qui faillit arracher un bras à l'armure-robot, et il entendit Arhox jurer et grogner derrière lui en tentant de se débarrasser des sous-vêtements et du casier énorme qui lui étaient tombés sur le dos. 

« Ca sert à rien de rester là à se planquer, rugit le guerrier félin. A ce rythme ils vont finir par nous désintégrer !

- Tout juste chaton, mais si t'as une meilleure idée on t'écoute, répartit Gaki en arrachant une autre caisse de métal au mur sombre.

- Si on les laisse se déplacer ils vont finir par se retrouver entre nous et l'autre vestiaire, et ils se lanceront à la poursuite des autres sans cesser de nous attaquer ! A ce moment on sera aussi facile à toucher qu'un Fachs dans une de leurs ruelles !

- Et tu proposes quoi ? »

Le fauve gronda sourdement en dévoilant sa dentition de nacre et un regard mauvais au Kumadjin. Il ne savait absolument _pas_ quoi faire pour empêcher à cette délicate position de se mettre en place. Soudain, un rayon passa à quelques centimètres du visage basané du vieil homme avant de venir se loger dans le crâne du grand guerrier félin. Les deux lames fines qui formaient le regard du Jûmôdjin se rétractèrent. Ses mâchoires agressives se figèrent sur une mimique pleine de surprise et d'incompréhension. Un liquide pourpre et épais se mis à couler sur son œil droit, emplissant sa sclérotique d'une couleur rosée. Puis, d'un geste vif accompagné de rugissements de douleur, il porta ses mains à son crâne en tombant à genoux. Gaki s'efforça d'arracher son attention au guerrier qui gémissait à terre pour se retourner en vitesse vers l'endroit d'où avait pu provenir l'attaque. Il aperçut rapidement le trou net aux contours fondus et noircis qu'avaient laissé une succession de tirs concentrés en un point précis du mur. Les yeux du Kumadjin reflétèrent la terreur lorsqu'il vit à travers l'ouverture la silhouette du canon mortel s'abaisser lentement pour trouver une trajectoire parallèle à la brèche. Il savait qu'il serait trop lent, qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de placer une nouvelle protection au niveau de l'ouverture pour empêcher la prochaine attaque de venir achever Arhox, mais peut-être aurait-il le temps de l'éviter, lui, et lui seul. Si seulement il avait pu ne pas se soucier du Jûmôdjin…

Dès que son esprit reprit le contrôle de son corps, les mouvements de Gaki s'enchaînèrent avec une facilité déconcertante. Un geste. Il envoya le corps d'Hakugei vers l'avant pour se placer face à Arhox afin de lui faire un rempart de leur corps, espérant amèrement que l'armure-robot serait suffisamment résistante pour supporter le choc. A cet instant, le canon finit sa course et stoppa net son mouvement, pointé dans la direction de la brèche. L'arme crépita. Les oreilles soyeuses de Theno s'abaissèrent vivement vers l'arrière. Ses yeux gris s'ouvrirent. Le tueur disparut en dégageant une faible onde de choc, puis il réapparut juste derrière Gaki, son visage pâle posté en face de la blessure d'acier. Personne n'eut le temps de voir son mouvement, personne ne s'aperçut du fait que le tueur Ôkam, pour la première fois, n'avait plus son sabre en main.

Le canon cessa de crépiter, pendant quelques dizaines de seconde accompagnées d'un silence pouvant être qualifié du «calme avant la tempête». Puis l'explosion retentit, avec plus de force et de violence que les autres fois. L'arme implosa littéralement sous les visages abasourdis des Zheîkidjins qui suivirent leur machine dans sa destruction. La puissance de l'explosion projeta Gaki en avant, mais il enclencha les réacteurs de Hakugei à temps pour éviter de percuter Arhox, et l'armure freina sa chute juste devant le Jûmôdjin, remplissant ainsi sa fonction de rempart. Le vieil homme se raidit soudain lorsqu'il sentit l'air se fendre sur sa gauche et une lame de vent vint trancher deux câbles du cockpit, près de son visage. Une entaille peu profonde prit naissance sur sa joue et laissa s'écouler un sang brunâtre. Plus un bruit. Les Zheîkidjins étaient tous morts. Gaki releva lentement la tête. Sa respiration haletante faisait trembler tous ses muscles. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le sabre du tueur que l'explosion avait renvoyé à son maître, la lame toujours luisante d'un éclat effrayant sagement plantée dans le mur d'acier qui se dressait un peu plus loin.

* * *

Abura avançait avec peine dans les conduits étroits du circuit de ventilation. L'air y était parfois suffocant, parfois chargé d'un froid engourdissant. Il suivait le plan implanté dans son scooter sans se soucier des couloirs labyrinthiques partant dans toutes les directions, au bout desquels le même bourdonnement inquiétant prenait naissance. Il avançait à quatre pattes, ses bras plus faibles et fragiles maintenant la hanse de son lourd fusil contre son torse. L'arme lui blessait les omoplates mais qu'importe, il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Son souffle se faisait toujours plus bruyant, plus rauque, accompagné parfois de sifflement provenant du fin fond de ses bronches. Déjà il avait l'impression d'étouffer. 

L'un des bourdonnement se rapprochait. Plus il avançait dans les dédales, et plus le son du ventilateur principal se faisait proche. Il s'arrêta. Il devait reprendre son souffle. Il toussa et cracha, et ne fut nullement surpris de voir un liquide noir mêlé à la salive qu'il venait d'expulser contre la surface de fer. Il reprit sa marche. Bientôt, un vent chaud vint frapper son visage. Il avança encore. Le ventilateur apparut enfin devant lui. Abura soupira. Il tendit une main robuste vers son ceinturon et fouilla dans l'une de ses poches pour en sortir une paire de lunettes épaisses aux rebords de protection. Il les plaça sur son visage pour protéger ses yeux noirs du vent dégagé par l'énorme hélice. Puis il s'approcha encore, jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres des lames mortelles qui tournaient à une vitesse telle qu'il ne pouvait voir aucune d'entre elles.

Il s'assit, le dos posé contre l'une des surfaces de la cavité d'acier. Il posa son bras droit sur son genou replié devant lui, et plaça son autre main sur son torse, dans l'espoir de mieux maîtriser sa respiration. Les lames tournaient toujours, dégageant leur bourdonnement d'insecte comme pour menacer le guerrier. Abura ne bougea pas. Il ne bougerait plus pour l'instant. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

Les chars étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Ils s'échappaient des ruelles sombres pour augmenter leur masse mécanique autour des deux Oozarus. Les deux monstres fatiguaient. Ils avaient beau détruire, écraser, décimer, à chaque fois, les soldats et les chars revenaient à la charge, plus nombreux, et les Saïyens commençaient à croire qu'ils n'en viendraient jamais à bout. Le plus grand des deux gorilles poussa un hurlement de rage lorsque qu'un rayon traversa sa chair un peu en dessous du bassin, et il riposta en crachant une attaque énergétique qui fusa vers le véhicule de combat. Celui-ci disparut dans une gigantesque explosion, puis, lorsque la fumée de l'attaque se dissipa, son corps d'acier, écrasé par la pression, retomba lourdement sur le sol, broyant encore quelques soldats. 

Raditz commençait à paniquer. Malgré cette voix intérieure, la voix du combattant sanguinaire, qui lui disait de ne pas penser, de laisser les commandes au Oozaru, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser réapparaître sa conscience. Bien assez en tous cas pour voir à quel point son compagnon était mal en point. Ce n'était pas étonnant après tout, il s'était dressé face à toutes les plus dangereuses attaques et avançait devant lui depuis le début. Une fois le jeune Saïyen avait voulu passer à l'avant, mais l'énorme gorille l'avait violemment repoussé d'un coup de queue en lâchant un grognement agressif et fixant sur lui son regard de prédateur. Il voulait garder les proies les plus mortelles ? Le jeune Saïyen n'avait pas insisté et s'était contenté de continuer à protéger ses arrières. Mais à présent, les adversaires étaient trop nombreux. Le groupe de guerriers infiltré dans le palais mettait beaucoup trop de temps à accomplir la mission, et détourner l'attention des Zheîkidjins devenait beaucoup trop dangereux. Trois nouveaux chars apparurent et braquèrent leurs canons sur les deux gorilles. Nappa n'eut pas le temps de faire face, encore occupé à détourner les tirs d'un groupe de soldats. Une grimace carnassière apparue sur le visage du plus jeune Oozaru et il se précipita vers les nouveaux engins. Les trois tirs déchirèrent la noirceur nocturne. L'un d'eux toucha le Saïyen, en plein front. Le gorille laissa échapper un bref cri de douleur et de surprise et s'écrasa au sol, emportant dans sa course l'un des chars. Un sang rugueux se mit à couler sur son visage allongé et vint brouiller sa vue. Il sentit un nouveau rayon le frôler et les deux autres engins disparurent à leur tour, répandant des morceaux tranchants de métal encore fumant. Il tenta de se relever. Ses membres étaient douloureux et sa tête lui tournait. Il avait l'impression de sentir un poids énorme contre son crâne, comme s'il allait être écrasé. Une nouvelle plainte lui échappa, redonnant aux soldats ennemi la confiance qu'ils avaient perdu. Malgré les coups sourds qui se répétaient à ses oreilles, il entendit un Zheîkidjin ordonner de concentrer les tirs sur « l'ennemi à terre ». L'ennemi à terre ? C'était bien lui ? La crainte remonta dans ses entrailles, jusqu'à sa gorge nouée. Il se débattit contre la douleur pour se relever au plus vite, pour ne pas paraître sur le point de s'effondrer au moindre petit choc. Les rafales reprirent et il sentit sa peau presque à vif sous son pelage sombre le démanger désagréablement, engourdissant ses muscles et brûlant son épiderme. Son compagnon le rejoignit rapidement, haletant. Un long filet de salive ensanglantée coulait sur son menton. Il envoya un nouveau rayon, non sans un effort déchirant pour son corps meurtri, pour défaire le jeune Saïyen de ses agresseurs. Son visage de monstre se posa sur lui. Il lui cria un ordre qu'il ne comprit pas. La fatigue était trop grande. Il fini par s'écrouler à nouveau, les yeux mi-clos. Il était encore conscient. Conscient qu'il n'était plus qu'un poids, mais conscient aussi qu'il n'aurait plus la force de bouger. Il ne pouvait qu'apercevoir des ombres, voilées par le liquide pourpre qui coulait sur ses yeux. Il luttait pour se relever, pour se battre encore. Mais il n'y parvint pas.

* * *

Végéta et Doria poussèrent nonchalamment les portes sous le regard ébahit d'une vingtaine de Zheîkidjins. La moitié étaient des soldats, ils se précipitèrent sur leurs armes mais les deux guerriers s'empressèrent de les exterminer en leur brisant la nuque ou déchargeant de faible rayon dans leur abdomen pour les achever, évitant de toucher les machines qui les entouraient. Les deux guerriers se dressèrent au centre de la pièce, observant les scientifiques et mécaniciens apeurés qui n'avaient cependant pas quitté leur poste. Doria sourit à nouveau avec cruauté. 

« Si vous coopérez il ne vous arrivera rien, gueula-t-il avant de lâcher un rire guttural. Bougez-vous le cul et éteignez le circuit de ventilation principal ! »

Végéta grogna, se demandant où le Butadjin avait appris la diplomatie. Aucun des Zheîkidjins ne bougea, tremblant de chacun de leurs membres mais fidèles au poste. Le sourire de Doria s'élargit. Apparemment il avait espéré qu'on ne lui obéirait pas si facilement. Il se tourna vers le Saïyen qui lui offrit un regard froid, plein de dédain.

« Montre-leur, murmura le général entre ses dents, sans se départir de son sourire mauvais. »

Le prince frémit de dégoût. Encore un ordre de ce gros tas… La rage qui l'habitait lui hurlait de le tuer, de le frapper de toutes ses forces jusqu'à déchiqueter son corps. Mais sa conscience… sa conscience habituellement refoulée lui disait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids. Dans un soupir rageur, il s'exécuta, s'approcha d'une des têtes plates, et l'éventra, le laissant hurler et se tordre de douleur sur le sol en éclaboussant les machines, les dalles d'acier, et ses compagnons. Quelques bribes du liquide giclèrent sur son armure, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il se tourna vers un autre Zheîkidjin, et se dirigea lentement vers lui. La bestiole voulut reculer mais il lui agrippa les bras, posa sa botte contre son torse, et d'un geste brusque, arracha ses deux membres antérieurs. Ses cris se joignirent à ceux de l'autre scientifique. Les autres n'en demandèrent pas plus. Ils se retournèrent vivement vers les machines en suant abondamment, et éteignirent tous les circuits qui faisait tourner les hélices meurtrières qui bloquaient encore Abura. Doria ricana.

« Très bien… »

Puis il délivra quelques rayons pour achever le travail commencé par le Saïyen pour s'échauffer. Ils étaient prêts à recevoir les troupes de gardes qui n'allaient pas tarder à les rejoindre.

* * *

Les hélices s'arrêtèrent. Il n'attendit pas longtemps. La cale. Il posa rapidement le lourd morceau de métal contre la lame de l'hélice pour l'empêcher de se remettre à tourner. Puis, Abura s'empressa de reprendre sa marche traînante, en rampant le long des tuyaux. Il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps. La salle du trône n'était pas loin. Il devait se dépêcher. Il devait arriver avant qu'ils bloquent les circuits qui lui servaient de chemin. Il poussait ses muscles à enchaîner des mouvements rapides, afin d'aller plus vite, respirant toujours plus bruyamment, toujours plus vite, toujours plus difficilement. Il y arrivait, l'air se faisait moins suffocant, mais ses poumons le brûlaient toujours. Bien vite, il atteignit la grille surplombant la salle royale. Il s'arrêta, ne prit pas le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il se positionna rapidement, attrapant son arme et la plaçant sur son épaule, la visée contre la protection de ses lunettes. Il pointa son arme vers sa cible, passant le canon fin à travers les barreaux. Là, il essaya de mieux respirer, mais rien n'y faisait, et sa respiration le faisait trembler. Alors il bloqua tout. Un douleur lui oppressa le thorax. Il n'avait pas assez d'air, il n'avait plus rien dans les poumons, mais ses mains avaient cessé de trembler. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Il tira.

* * *

Arhox avait la moitié du visage déchiquetée. Gaki s'évertuait à panser la plaie béante à l'aide de tout le tissu qu'il avait pu trouver, mais le Jûmôdjin ne s'en tirerait pas sans une opération rapide. Theno guettait à l'entrée du vestiaire, ignorant l'odeur forte de la mort qui trainait dans la pièce. Il attendait le retour des trois autres guerriers, son regard froid et inexpressif posé sur le couloir face au leur. Dans son dos, les gémissements du fauve s'étaient éteints.

* * *

Tex se traîna difficilement sur le sol couvert de débris, tirant son corps d'un bras, l'autre tenant contre lui la radio. Les coups de feu étaient plus nombreux. Il avait senti la secousse du corps d'un des monstres s'effondrer. Dans son état, il ne pourrait pas les aider, mais peut-être qu'avec… 

Le char qui se dressait devant lui venait de s'arrêter. Deux Zheîkidjins en étaient descendus pour repousser un débris trop imposant qui les gênait et que leur véhicule ne pouvait contourner. Le guerrier saurien les avait tué, leur transperçant le dos de rayons fins mais précis. Il se traînait maintenant jusqu'au char. Son bras qui ne retenait pas l'engin de communication s'accrocha à la surface de métal noir du véhicule, et il commença à se hisser vers la tourelle. _Un régime_, pensa-t-il amèrement, dévoilant un sourire douloureux. _C'est bien la première chose que je ferais… lorsque je sortirai d'ici._

Il était à mi-chemin lorsque la radio crépita. Une voix retentit à travers les sifflements et grésillements. Il s'assit difficilement sur une surface qui ressortait du char, et plaça le casque sur sa tête.

« Tex ?

- Gaki… , dit-il de sa voix essoufflée. Qu'est-ce…

- C'est fini, le coupa la voix sans timbre du nain. Leur roi est mort, ils ne vont pas tarder à se replier. Surtout bouge pas. On vient te chercher… »

Tex acquiesça sans pouvoir émettre un son. Il reposa le casque. Il ne devait pas bouger. C'était un ordre. Son corps tout entier se raidit. Il aurait voulu pouvoir prévenir les deux Saïyens, qu'ils tiennent le coup. Mais il n'en avait pas les moyens.

* * *

Le bourdonnement désagréable de l'engin volant le sortit de son état de somnolence avancé. Il ouvrit un œil en grognant de douleur, puisque son réveil faisait renaître la vivacité des brûlures qui parsemaient son corps. Son corps… Il changeait ! 

_M… merde !_

L'astre nocturne venait de disparaître, et bien que la noirceur omniprésente parsemait encore le ciel de cette planète, la nuit était belle est bien fini, et avec elle disparaissait leur « territoire ». Sa respiration s'accéléra. Ils étaient toujours encerclés. Nappa avait beau envoyer maintenant rayons sur rayons, cherchant à détruire _tout_ ce qui l'entourait, sa taille diminuait à vue d'œil. Raditz n'avait toujours pas la force de bouger. Il sentit ses os rétrécir, ses muscles, sa carrure. Tout grandissait autour de lui, et particulièrement ses adversaires qui s'étaient repliés derrière les bâtiments encore intacts en attendant que le grand Saïyen cesse de déchaîner son énergie. Ils avaient gagné et ils le savaient. Leurs visages ne mentaient pas. Raditz ne put empêcher un bref tremblement de le secouer, mais il prit fin rapidement alors qu'il se reprenait.

_Il doit bien… me rester encore des forces… je dois me lever…_

Sous ses yeux, son pelage commençait à disparaître. Les larges mâchoires du Oozaru s'amoindrirent jusqu'à disparaître de son champs de vision. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur son compagnon, et il perdit toute confiance.

_Non… pas toi…_

La peur et le désespoir se lisaient parfaitement sur le visage du grand Saïyen tandis qu'il vidait ses dernières ressources sur les immeubles servant de remparts aux Zheîkidjins. Raditz perdit à nouveau connaissance avant que le vaisseau ne réapparaisse, emplissant le centre ville de son bourdonnement d'insecte géant.

* * *

Les oreilles fines du tueur se redressèrent soudain. 

« Il arrivent, dit-il en se redressant et rengainant son sabre. »

Gaki tourna la tête vers lui et hocha la tête. Il accrocha soigneusement la radio sur le dos de Hakugei, remonta dans son armure-robot et entreprit de soulever le corps inerte de Arhox dont le visage n'était presque plus visible sous les bandages rougis. Il le porta précautionneusement jusqu'à l'entrée du vestiaire pour voir apparaître le général suivi du Saïyen. Son visage se raidit.

« Où est Abura ?

- Le vaisseau est là, faut se magner ! gueula Doria en leur faisant signe de les suivre. »

Theno se lança aussitôt à la suite de Doria qui s'engageait déjà dans le couloir qu'ils avaient emprunté pour arriver ici. Gaki n'avait pas bougé, son regard allant rapidement du couloir au vestiaire d'où venait le général, sans pouvoir prendre une décision. La voix forte du Saïyen le sortit soudain de ses pensées troublées et affolées.

« Magne-toi ! Ils ne vont pas nous attendre ! »

Il le fixa. Arhox… il avait besoin de soins…

« Le cafard est déjà mort, marmonna le prince avant de partir lui aussi à la suite des deux autres. »

Gaki n'hésita plus. Il n'avait pas à hésiter. Il baissa la tête dans une brève salutation à l'intention de Abura, son vieux compagnon, puis il partit à son tour vers la sortie du palais.

* * *

Ils étaient derrière lui. Et ils se rapprochaient. Sa respiration lui était plus que pénible à présent, et à chaque fois qu'une faible bouffée d'air s'infiltrait dans ses poumons il ressentait comme une décharge électrique dans tout son corps, et surtout, son cerveau s'embrumait peu à peu, comme lorsqu'il avait trop bu, mais la sensation présente était bien plus désagréable. Il soufflait plus qu'il n'inspirait. Il se demandait par quel miracle il pouvait encore avancer, et à cette vitesse, dans les conduits dont le métal lui brûlait les paumes. Il avait du abandonner son arme, elle était devenue d'une lourdeur insupportable pour son corps. Abura tenta d'accélérer encore en entendant les cris de ses poursuivants, deux énormes Nekiss qui se faufilaient avec une facilité déconcertante dans les tuyaux. Il aperçut enfin l'hélice dont les lames brillaient et tremblaient, comme si elles voulaient repartir. Mais la cale les en empêchait. Il voulait l'atteindre. Il voulait l'atteindre absolument. Et il l'atteignit. Ses mains se posèrent sur la cale pour la maintenir en place, et à nouveau il dut se contorsionner pour passer entre deux hélices. Son torse était passé. Ce fut au moment où son abdomen touchait les lames sombres qu'une douleur explosive prit naissance dans ses jambes, lui arrachant un cri sans son, sans souffle. Une force puissante le traînait vers l'arrière, le secouant pour l'extraire plus facilement de l'hélice à laquelle il s'était accroché. Le Nekiss avait planté ses longues dents, recourbées vers l'arrière pour que sa proie ne puisse s'échapper, dans sa jambe gauche. Ses griffes raclaient la surface du tuyau et l'autre jambe du tireur alors qu'il le tirait avec une folie carnassière. Abura avait posé ses bras contre une lame pour que le haut de son torse reste de l'autre côté de l'hélice. Plus il luttait, plus son souffle se faisait difficile, plus ses forces l'abandonnaient, plus son cerveau s'éteignait. 

Il prit sa décision lorsqu'il se rendit compte que chaque bribes d'air minuscule qu'il aspirait dans un bref bruit rauque étaient séparaient par deux bonnes secondes. La cale se présenta sous ses doigts alors qu'il faiblissait à résister au fauve. Son regard croisa un instant celui émeraude du félin et, usant des dernières forces qui lui restaient, il dégagea la cale.


	13. Chapitre 12

_Bon et bien le voilà finalement ce fichu chapitre XD comme je l'avais dit précédemment le registre change un peu beaucoup. Désolée pour tout ce retard --_

_**Chapitre 12**_

Son corps lui paraissait léger, trop léger, comme s'il nageait. Une odeur âcre et synthétique atteignit lentement son cerveau alors qu'il émergeait difficilement d'un sommeil profond, comme s'il essayait de s'extirper d'un gouffre sans fond. Tout était chaud autour de lui, c'était une sensation agréable. Mais une sensation qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Ses pensées refirent surface, des souvenirs proches lui revinrent, puis il ouvrit enfin les yeux. Sa vue était trouble, embuée par le liquide qui l'entourait. Il reconnut cette sensation de bien être qu'apportaient les machines de soins, la surface de verre qui se dressait devant lui et le masque à oxygène placé sur son visage. Un grognement bas lui échappa alors qu'il chassait les dernières bribes de sommeil de son esprit, puis il frappa trois coups contre la vitre. Quelques secondes plus tard, le liquide réparateur s'écoulait autour de lui. Le masque quitta enfin son visage et le cylindre de verre disparut. Un scientifique s'approcha de lui alors qu'il descendait de la machine et commença quelques explications que le Saïyen ne prit pas la peine d'écouter. Tout ce qu'il retint fut l'expression « trois jours », beaucoup plus de temps qu'il n'aurait du se permettre songea-t-il amèrement.

« Est-ce qu'il reste d'autres Saïyens ici ? demanda finalement Raditz en coupant la parole au scientifique.

- Euh… non, marmonna l'homme. L'autre est parti il y un peu plus de vingt quatre heures… »

Le jeune Saïyen soupira : même avec ses blessures moins graves que celles de Nappa, il lui avait fallu plus de temps pour récupérer. Une expression de colère vint prendre forme sur ses traits alors que le scientifique essayer de lui proposer quelques vêtements pour cacher sa nudité. Raditz ne s'en soucia pas et se dirigea directement vers les vestiaires. Il s'habilla rapidement d'une armure et d'un short de combat puis s'engagea dans les couloirs. Il reconnut aussitôt la base 26 à laquelle lui et les autres Saïyens étaient rattachés. Cela voudrait dire qu'ils auraient droit à quelques semaines de repos. Cette idée déplut fortement au jeune guerrier qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se maudissant intérieurement. Il avait besoin d'entraînement, il avait besoin de se battre. _Et le plus tôt sera le mieux_, pensa-t-il avec colère tout en se dirigeant vers les salles d'entraînement. Il traversa les longs couloirs au métal froid, uniforme, les couloirs étroits débouchant sur les différents dortoirs de la base. Plus loin, il arriva au niveau des deux grands réfectoires. Le jeune Saïyen passa devant les salles immenses sans s'arrêter. Un jeune garçon sorti de l'une d'elle et courut vers Raditz.

« Yoh ! Ça faisait un moment ! »

Le Saïyen l'ignora et continua sa route en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. L'autre ricana d'un air gêné tout en passant une main sur sa nuque.

« Ah oui c'est vrai, tu m'en veux encore pour la dernière fois c'est ça ? Hé, j'avais pas le choix, c'était toi ou moi ! Et puis t'es plus résistant que moi, déconne pas ! J'aurais certainement pas survécu aux traitements de…

- Ça va, ferme-la Etan ! »

Le dénommé Etan laissa un sourire mielleux prendre place sur ses lèvres bleutées. Il était petit, comme tous ceux de sa race, son teint était d'une pâleur cadavérique, ses cheveux étaient argentés et courts, et ses yeux gris vert dévoilaient une sournoiserie palpable dans le moindre de ses gestes. Il n'avait rien d'un guerrier et travaillait avec les siens à surveiller et réparer les vaisseaux qui se posaient sur la base. Il marcha aux côtés du Saïyen sans plus dire un mot, gardant simplement son sourire, pendant plusieurs minutes, le temps pour eux d'arriver près des salles de soins rapides, dernière étape avant d'atteindre les salles d'entraînement. Raditz accéléra alors imperceptiblement, et son rythme cardiaque augmenta ; les alentours des infirmeries étaient l'endroit le moins sûr qu'il puisse y avoir dans une base. Beaucoup de soldats que l'ennui avait gagnés attendaient des victimes pour pouvoir jouir de leur force supérieure sur les plus faibles. Etan l'imita pour rester à son niveau, puis reprit la parole.

« Alors, besoin d'entraînement ? Ta dernière mission s'est bien passée ?

- Occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde, gronda le Saïyen.

- Oh, j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter de la santé de mon cher ami. »

Le jeune Saïyen se retourna vivement.

« Ami ? Tu sors ça d…

- Très bien, très bien, je vais surveiller mes mots », le coupa vivement Etan avec l'un de ses sourires désolés.

Raditz grogna et reprit sa route. Ils n'étaient plus très loin maintenant. Il espérait qu'aucun des deux autres Saïyens ne serait là. Si Nappa le voyait en compagnie d'Etan, le colosse ricanerait et offrirait à Raditz une séance d'entraînement spécial qui le renverrait directement en salle de soin. Si Végéta le voyait, il ne prétexterait même pas l'entraînement. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il avait eu la bêtise de sortir Etan d'un mauvais pas il y a longtemps. Il aurait du réfléchir aux conséquences qu'entraînerait ce ridicule sauvetage. Maintenant, il ne pouvait pas renvoyer le garçon aux cheveux gris, car il avait une sorte de responsabilité envers lui, même si cela le répugnait parfois.

« C'est vrai, tu n'es pas mon ami, reprit Etan, ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer un peu plus le Saïyen. Alors… tu ne peux être que mon Gardien ? »

Raditz stoppa sa marche à nouveau. La stupeur venait de naître sur ses traits. Avait-il bien entendu ? Son Gardien ?! Le jeune Saïyen offrit un regard écœuré au garçon qui avait gardé son sourire, comme si de rien n'était. Raditz retint les paroles agressives qui lui venaient aux lèvres et se contenta de souffler entre ses dents :

« Dégage Etan ! »

Le garçon haussa les épaules et obéit. Il tourna les talons et disparut en courant dans les couloirs. Le Saïyen resta un moment sans bouger, immobile entre les murs d'acier. Son gardien. Ce mot, comme toujours, résonnait douloureusement à ses oreilles. Lui, malgré sa faible force, s'en était toujours sorti sans avoir de Gardien. Il était vrai… que l'un de ses compagnons avait souvent pris sa défense, mais il n'en avait jamais rien demandé en retour, il n'était donc pas son _Gardien_. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine et il s'efforça de reprendre sa marche. Quelques instants plus tard, il arrivait aux arènes. C'est sans surprise qu'il y retrouva Nappa et Végéta. Néanmoins, l'état du plus grand de ses compagnons retint son attention, et il se dit soudain qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester avec Etan. Apparemment le prince avait eu besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. Raditz soupira et remercia ses blessures de l'avoir gardé si longtemps en salle de soin. Il attendit que Végéta s'éloigne enfin pour s'approcher à pas lents du colosse qui s'était rendu aux vestiaires pour essuyer le sang qui souillait son visage et sa gorge.

« Déjà levé ? demanda-t-il avec ironie au Saïyen en l'entendant entrer dans la pièce.

- Non, grogna le plus jeune. Je vous attendais.

- Mouais… t'as bien fait d'y rester », soupira le colosse en jetant la serviette humide dont il s'était servi dans le broyeur vibrant au fond d'une ouverture dans le mur.

Raditz n'ajouta rien. Il se contenta d'attendre. D'attendre une parole, une proposition, un ordre peut-être. Il croisa les bras pour se donner plus de contenance, mais malgré tout, il craignait des représailles de la part de Nappa. Des représailles pour n'avoir pas été présent à sa place, car c'était habituellement à lui d'essuyer les colères du prince. Le grand Saïyen se retourna finalement, faisant frémir son compagnon.

« Tu t'es bien remis ? »

Le ton froid du colosse laissait présager ce qui allait suivre, quoi que réponde Raditz.

« Ouais… je venais m'entraîner… »

* * *

Le retour aux dortoirs fut laborieux. Nappa n'avait pas pris la peine de l'attendre et Raditz avait du déambuler dans les couloirs en tentant d'effacer la douleur de son esprit. Ses blessures n'étaient pas visibles, heureusement ; ainsi, avec un peu de chance, si un soldat le croisait il le croirait peut-être plus saoul que blessé. Le jeune Saïyen grogna en frottant son thorax, là où deux côtes avaient cédées sous les coups de Nappa. Il fut soulagé de ne croiser personne, du moins jusqu'au niveau des premiers dortoirs, là où se trouvaient aussi les douches communes. Des sons lui parvinrent alors qu'il passait devant l'avant dernière porte des grandes salles à eau. Il s'arrêta, retenant sa respiration. Mais les voix qu'il avait entendues ne lui étaient pas destinées. Il expira et reprit sa route. Les bruits se firent plus forts à mesure qu'il approchait de la dernière porte ; des voix et quelques cris étouffés. Le jeune Saïyen essaya de marcher plus vite, mais la douleur ne le lui permettait pas. Ce n'était pas grave, tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était avancer, ne surtout pas regarder à travers l'interstice qu'offrait la porte entrouverte. Ça ne le concernait pas. Il y était décidé, et jamais il ne serait allé au devant de sa décision s'il n'avait soudain reconnu, au moment où l'interstice entrait dans son champ de vision, la voix presque asphyxiée d'Etan. 

_Non, ne regarde pas…_

Mais son esprit n'avait pas réussi à persuader son corps, et un coup d'œil sur sa droite lui dévoila l'offense faite au jeune garçon par trois guerriers. Ces trois guerriers, le Saïyen les connaissait très bien pour avoir plus d'une fois subi le déshonneur de leurs railleries, quelques fois de leurs coups, mais jamais ils n'avaient pu aller plus loin, parce que Nappa était toujours intervenu au bon moment. Lui aussi aurait pu protéger Etan, comme il l'aurait du. Mais il n'était pas de taille, toujours pas. Contre l'un d'entre eux peut-être, mais pas contre les trois. Il arracha son regard à la scène outrageante et repartit. Les bruits s'effacèrent totalement lorsqu'il atteignit enfin leur chambre.

Le système de reconnaissance détecta son approche et la porte en métal coulissa en silence. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, ce qui voulait dire que les deux autres dormaient déjà. Le jeune Saïyen observa la lueur rouge, au fond de la pièce, indiquant l'heure. Il lui restait moins de six heures. Il avança, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, vers la couchette qui lui était attribuée, celle du bas à gauche de la pièce. Nappa dormait dans celle de droite, et Végéta au-dessus de lui. Il avait réellement besoin de sommeil, ces six heures lui suffiraient, elles lui permettraient de se requinquer et d'être prêt à endurer un nouvel entraînement le lendemain. Ses côtes, si elles ne se réparaient pas totalement, se re solidifieraient au moins pendant la nuit. Il allait enfin atteindre le matelas fin lorsqu'un sentiment étrange l'étreignit soudain. Des vertiges troublèrent sa vision et une nausée dangereusement proche vint souiller sa salive qu'il avala difficilement. Il recula de quelques pas, porta ses mains à sa bouche pour retenir quelques sons dérangeants, puis se tourna rapidement vers la seule porte présente qui menait à la salle de douche. Il l'ouvrit précipitamment, elle se referma automatiquement derrière lui, et il courut vers la cuvette qui sortait d'un des murs. Le jeune Saïyen ne pu contenir plus longtemps ses renvois et vomi durant plusieurs minutes. Lorsque son mal commença à s'estomper, il tendit l'oreille pour être sûr que ses compagnons ne l'avaient pas entendu. Il n'imaginait même pas la honte qu'il aurait pu ressentir si l'un d'eux avait été au courant de son malaise. Il attendit encore quelques instants pour être sûr que ses vomissements n'allaient pas le reprendre, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans cet état. Il chassa rapidement l'image d'Etan qui se présenta à lui pour toute réponse.

_La bouffe… c'est forcément ça. Je trouvais bien qu'elle avait pas une tête à être avalée…_

Un soupir bruyant lui échappa et il se redressa enfin. Il sortit lentement de la pièce pour retourner dans la chambre. Dans la pénombre, il chercha à observer ses deux compagnons, pour être sûr qu'ils n'avaient rien entendu. Il devina d'abord la silhouette de Végéta, se découpant au-dessus du lit du haut ; il ne bougeait pas, et sa respiration était régulière. Un coup d'œil à la couchette du dessous lui appris que Nappa semblait dormir tout aussi profondément. Raditz n'attendit pas plus et alla se glisser sous ses propres draps. Il ne restait plus que cinq heures. Ça pouvait être suffisant… mais la tension qui semblait régner autour de lui gardait ses paupières injustement ouvertes. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser cette oppression nouvelle. Il songea un moment qu'il aurait mieux fait de passer à la Maison des Plaisirs, puis se rappela que son état ne le lui aurait pas permis. Sentant ses nausées revenir, il éloigna rapidement les images récentes qui lui revenaient en mémoire à l'allusion de la Maison. Des frissons le gagnèrent finalement. Il ne faisait pourtant pas froid. Il passa les cinq heures qui suivirent à fixer la couchette vide du dessus, écoutant avec plus d'attention qu'il n'en fallait la respiration des deux autres Saïyens. Il se maudit même de penser qu'en cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs, n'importe où sauf ici, sur cette base et dans ce dortoir puant l'alcool et la sueur.

* * *

Sa nuit blanche ne lui réussi pas. Au matin, lorsque les alarmes résonnèrent et que toutes les lumières s'allumèrent pour l'accompagner, il tenta de reprendre les habitudes de cette base et se leva en même temps que les autres. Il ne dit pas un mot, de toute façon Végéta et Nappa ne semblaient pas d'humeur à discuter. Ils n'échangèrent tous deux que quelques mots sans réelle signification qui rappelèrent au jeune Saïyen les lendemains de cuite. Après une douche rapide à l'eau désespérément tiède, ils se rendirent tous les trois aux réfectoires. Comme toujours, le plus jeune se plaça légèrement à l'écart, sur la même table, pour ne pas gêner le prince. Tout en mangeant, il chercha des yeux Etan qui devait normalement se trouver quelque part sur les tables de l'est de la salle. Il ne le vit pas. A sa droite, le colosse faisait part de son inquiétude à son prince, concernant la venue de Zabon sur la base. 

_Manquait plus que ça_…, songea Raditz au moment où Végéta prononçait les mêmes paroles. Après Doria ils allaient avoir droit à toute l'attention du deuxième bras droit de Freezer. Et celui-là, ils ne pourraient pas lui échapper, lui et ses idées sadiques, perverses, parfois même masochistes ; mais surtout : lui et sa haine pure et simple des Saïyens. Une main qui s'abattit sur la table à sa droite, à quelques centimètres à peine de lui, le fit sursauter et il manqua de peu de renverser son plateau. L'homme qui venait de le surprendre ainsi ne le regardait même pas, il était tourné dans la direction opposée, vers les deux autres Saïyens avec qui il entama la conversation. Raditz ne put calmer le rythme rapide qu'avait pris son cœur en reconnaissant l'un des trois guerriers qu'il avait vu la veille, le moins puissant du groupe d'après les dires. Ses cheveux étaient longs jusqu'au milieu de son dos, et d'un blanc immaculé. Sa carrure n'était pas particulièrement imposante mais il était connu pour être d'une grande rapidité, et d'une force qui ne transparaissait pas sur son corps. Ses yeux étaient d'un jaune doré et une corne grise apparaissait sur son front, traversant ses longues mèches fines. Son nom ? C'était quoi son nom déjà ? Végéta ne semblait pas l'apprécier et se contentait de répondre à ses phrases par des grognements. Seul Nappa avait arrêté de manger à son approche. Apparemment le guerrier aux cheveux longs était là pour faire des affaires avec l'un de ses clients préférés. Le colosse accepta effectivement son offre avec un sourire. Il fouilla dans une de ses poches et en sortit une petite disquette, examinant les alentours pour être certain qu'aucun soldat supérieur ne les épiait. L'autre lui tendit en échange un maigre sachet. Ses affaires terminées, le guerrier tourna les talons, jeta un bref coup d'œil à Raditz, lui offrit un sourire qui fit naître de nouveaux frissons chez le jeune Saïyen, puis s'éloigna.

« Tu vas nous faire avoir des problèmes avec tes conneries », gronda Végéta en fixant dangereusement le géant.

Celui-ci répondit qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait et Végéta n'insista pas, ce qui voulait dire qu'il savait parfaitement que le grand Saïyen ne se ferait pas prendre et qu'il n'avait émis une protestation que pour maintenir les formes. Raditz ne dit rien. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de se mêler de ça ; le grand Saïyen, en piratant certains programmes de la base, s'attirait l'une des plus lourdes peines possibles. Il était vrai que ce qu'il demandait en échange au guerrier aux cheveux bancs était assez rare, mais le jeune Saïyen ne se serait jamais risqué à ce genre de choses.

_Ah oui, son nom c'est Adris_, se souvint le jeune guerrier sans en trouver quelconque satisfaction. Il se surprit à penser qu'il devrait peut-être s'informer sur la disparition d'Etan pendant la journée. Ce matin, pendant que ceux de sa race travaillaient aux hangars à vaisseaux. Peut-être qu'il avait simplement été blessé et qu'on lui avait permis de rester à l'infirmerie, ce qui expliquerait parfaitement son absence. Ce devait être ça, il passerait le voir dès qu'il aurait fini de manger. Une nouvelle fois, ses pensées l'empêchèrent d'entendre le prince se lever et partir. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque l'autre Saïyen vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

« T'es malade ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Raditz, surpris par cette question qui lui semblait sans fondement, se contenta de l'interroger du regard. Nappa soupira.

« Ne me dit pas que ce sont mes coups qui t'ont mis dans cet état. »

Le jeune Saïyen comprit enfin que le colosse faisait allusion à la nuit passée et rougit subitement. Est-ce que Végéta aussi l'avait entendu ? Est-ce qu'il devrait subir une « remise en forme » du prince ? La crainte commençait à le gagner lorsque l'autre reprit la parole.

« Je pensais pas que t'auras aussi mal résisté… »

A sa grande surprise la voix de son compagnon ne dévoilait ni orgueil, ni colère, ni aucun reproche, mais peut-être plutôt ce qui ressemblait à une légère inquiétude. Raditz fronça les sourcils et tenta de paraître plus sûr de lui.

« Non c'est… c'est la bouffe.

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai que c'était bizarre hier, reconnut le colosse.

- Tout à fait ! Et avec l'entraînement… j'ai pas pu digérer. »

L'autre hocha la tête, au soulagement du jeune Saïyen. Ils finirent de manger, mais avant de quitter le réfectoire, Nappa interpela son compagnon une nouvelle fois.

« Tu veux t'entraîner ce matin ? »

Raditz allait répondre par l'affirmative lorsqu'il se rappela d'une chose.

« Euh… non, tout à l'heure. J'ai quelque chose à vérifier avant.

- Ok. Fais gaffe j'ai l'impression que le groupe de Adris t'as encore à l'œil, et j'ai pas particulièrement envie de m'en prendre à mon fournisseur.

- Ouais… » grogna le jeune Saïyen.

Ils se séparèrent après s'être donné rendez-vous devant la salle VI après le repas, s'ils ne s'étaient pas revus au réfectoire. Raditz se rendit aussitôt au hangar. Il ne craignait pas grand-chose si tôt dans la journée. En longeant les couloirs, la douleur dans son thorax se réveilla, le faisant grimacer, et il se promit d'aller faire un tour chez le Doctor après avoir retrouvé Etan. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce Doctor et son regard lubrique lorsqu'il travaillait sur un patient, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait pas se rendre en salle de soin pour si peu. Le vieil homme et ses aiguilles feraient simplement taire la douleur pour la journée et endormirait quelque peu son épiderme qui serait moins sensible aux coups qui l'attendaient. Le seul danger était alors qu'il reçoive des coups dangereux sans s'en rendre compte, et dont la douleur ne se réveillerait que pendant la nuit. Il cessa de penser lorsqu'il atteignit enfin les immenses garages. Tous les mécaniciens étaient déjà sur le pied de guerre, et pour cause, le vaisseau de Zabon venait d'arriver, Raditz le reconnut aussitôt au milieu du hangar. Un flot d'insultes circula dans son esprit, il ne pensait pas le voir si tôt. Il devait donc dors et déjà faire attention. Un coup d'œil circulaire lui appris la position des compagnons d'Etan, en train de vérifier un vaisseau marchand qui déballait des caisses de ravitaillement. Le jeune Saïyen s'approcha d'eux et attira l'attention du plus proche d'un signe de la main. Celui-ci semblait un peu plus âgé qu'Etan, et Raditz l'avait vu quelques fois en compagnie du jeune garçon, il en déduit que celui-ci devait savoir où se trouvait son « protégé ». Le mécanicien le regarda de façon étrange, comme s'il ne comprenait sa venue alors que le Saïyen passait assez souvent, si ce n'était pour discuter avec Etan, au moins pour s'assurer simplement de sa présence. Ils s'éloignèrent du champ de travail. Les autres ne leur prêtèrent pas la moindre attention, ou juste un ou deux coups d'œil intrigués.

« Tu as vu Etan ? demanda le Saïyen, ce qui sembla avoir pour effet d'augmenter la surprise du garçon en face de lui.

- Mais… vous ne savez pas où il est ? »

Raditz secoua la tête, prenant un air légèrement agacé. Pourquoi devrait-il savoir où se trouvait le jeune garçon vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre ? L'autre pencha la tête sur le côté, se posant à l'évidence de nombreuses questions.

« Je croyait que vous étiez son Gardien ? »

Le Saïyen faillit exploser. Cette histoire de Gardien commençait à l'irriter plus que tout.

« Non je ne suis pas son Gardien, maugréa-t-il d'une voix plus ou moins maîtrisée. Où est-il ? »

Le mécanicien se tut. Le silence qui s'en suivi fut assez bref, mais bien trop long pour que le guerrier ne commence pas à se poser des questions.

« Il est à la décharge » dit simplement le garçon en haussant les épaules.

Raditz ne répondit pas, retourna la phrase dans sa tête comme pour mieux la comprendre. L'autre lui demanda s'il pouvait retourner travailler, le Saïyen lui répondit de dégager. Etan était à la décharge. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il avait changé de poste ? Cette idée lui parut plus que puérile. Raditz quitta les hangars pour se rendre à l'endroit où devait se trouver le jeune garçon aux cheveux gris. Ce n'était pas très loin. La décharge était une pièce vaste reliée à tous les broyeurs de la base. Plusieurs ouvriers y travaillaient pour triller les déchets, au fond de la salle brûlait constamment un four immense. Personne n'avait besoin d'autorisation pour y venir, et l'on y retrouvait donc souvent des choses pour le moins insolites. Le Saïyen entra donc et fut désagréablement surpris par la chaleur ambiante. Il aurait du commencer par observer les ouvriers pour s'assurer qu'Etan n'était pas parmi eux, mais il se dit que ce n'était pas la peine. Il s'avança au milieu des montagnes de détritus, cherchant du regard quelque chose qui pourrait lui rappeler le jeune garçon qu'il cherchait. Il le retrouva finalement sur le bord d'une des piles de déchets. Il grimpa lentement jusqu'à lui, évitant autant qu'il le pouvait de déclencher une chute de gravas solides et liquides. Il pensa que le corps était à moitié enseveli jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à son niveau. Là il comprit qu'il ne le retrouvait sans doute jamais entièrement. Mais peu importe, c'était bien le visage d'Etan. Il observa avec attention les innombrables blessures profondes sur les restes du corps et fut soulagé de constater que le sang n'avait pas coulé, et avait donc coagulé avant que ces blessures n'apparaissent. Ça voulait dire qu'il était mort avant qu'on ne l'ai jeté dans un broyeur. Il redescendit, chercha un ouvrier et l'interpela. Il dut négocier quelques minutes, mais obtint finalement le droit de récupérer le corps, en échange de trois de ses crédits. Le travailleur lui fournit un sac dans lequel le Saïyen plaça les restes du garçon. Il rejoignit rapidement le crématorium et négocia à nouveau le droit de brûler le cadavre lui-même, à l'insu de deux autres crédits. Il contempla les flammes consumer la carcasse, les bras croisés, en songeant qu'il devrait être fier, parce qu'il ne lui semblait pas ressentir la moindre peine, juste un grand vide. Il avait donc atteint en partie son but : ne plus éprouver le moindre sentiment. Mais au lieu de s'enorgueillir de cette remarque, il ne ressentait qu'une immense lassitude. Dès qu'il ne resta plus qu'un tas de cendres, il se rendit, comme il l'avait plus tôt décidé, chez le Doctor. Le vieil homme aux sourcils broussailleux et aux longues oreilles couvertes d'un duvet noir ne le fit pas attendre. Raditz le surveilla tandis qu'il enfonçait légèrement de longues aiguilles dans son torse dénudé en marmonnant comme toujours dans sa barbe. Le moindre contact des mains chaudes de l'homme contre sa peau le faisait tressaillir, mais il ne dit rien. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de cet endroit, il se rendit au réfectoire avec l'espoir d'y trouver Nappa, ou même Végéta, n'importe qui. Il fut soulagé de trouver le grand Saïyen et vint s'asseoir à sa table.

« Etan est mort… »

Le colosse l'observa un instant. Raditz fronça les sourcils pour essayer de retrouver son expression habituelle.

« Ah…, répondit enfin l'autre Saïyen. Tu l'as vu ?

- A la décharge. Je croyais que passer des corps organiques dans les broyeurs étaient interdit ?

- Ouais, parce que les substances liquides risqueraient de foutre en l'air le système. C'est risqué de faire ça.

- Le sang était déjà coagulé.

- Dans ce cas aucun problème. »

Le silence s'installa. Le jeune Saïyen s'efforça de manger pour éviter le regard que son compagnon avait fixé sur lui.

« Et le corps ? »

Raditz grogna.

« Cinq crédits pour le faire griller.

- Tu t'en es pas trop mal sorti. » affirma le grand Saïyen avec un haussement d'épaules.

Ils finirent de manger sans rien ajouter.

* * *

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Raditz eut de plus en plus de mal à reprendre ses anciennes habitudes. Il remarqua bien vite que son alimentation devenait irrégulière, et insuffisante. Tous les entraînements qu'il faisait étaient un désastre, et il se rendait le plus souvent possible chez le Doctor. C'est ainsi que pendant un simple duel contre Nappa, le jeune Saïyen fut surpris de voir son propre sang s'écouler de sa bouche avec insistance, sans qu'il puisse l'arrêter. Il s'était rendu rapidement aux infirmeries pour apprendre qu'une de ses côtes brisées avait déchiré certains de ses organes. Le grand Saïyen était resté avec lui pendant qu'on lui injectait une substance contenant apparemment des nanomachines. 

« Il ne devra pas bouger d'ici avant ce soir, peut-être même jusqu'à demain matin, déclara l'infirmière au plus âgé des guerriers.

- Pas de problème, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire.

- Hé ! » voulu s'interposer le concerné.

Mais le colosse lui fit comprendre d'un regard que la meilleure chose à faire pour lui était de garder profil bas. Raditz obéit docilement, serrant les dents sous la colère en observant son compagnon dont les yeux restèrent accrochés aux formes de la jeune femme blonde jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte la pièce. Quand ils furent seuls, l'attention du grand Saïyen se reporta enfin sur le jeune guerrier qui baissa aussitôt les yeux dans un geste de soumission qu'il avait appris à accepter. Nappa s'approcha, attrapa une chaise en acier inconfortable, la fit pivoter devant lui et s'y assit, les bras croisés sur le dossier et le menton posé sur ceux-ci. Il fixa en silence le Saïyen qui avait pour ordres de rester allongé jusqu'au soir. Les matelas de l'infirmerie étaient bien plus agréables que ceux des chambres, et la compagnie que l'on pouvait s'y faire l'était tout autant si l'on savait s'y prendre. Tous les médecins et infirmières étaient protégés par les lois de la base, aussi fallait-il, pour se procurer leurs « soins particuliers », utiliser les bons vieux procédés de séduction. Tandis que le grand Saïyen était plongé dans ses pensées vagabondes, Raditz tentait d'ignorer sa présence, et se mordait désespérément la lèvre inférieure pour n'émettre aucun son. Il souffrait, atrocement. L'intervention des nanomachines n'était jamais très agréable… Nappa le savait, aussi lorsqu'il sortit de sa transe, après avoir décidé de la méthode à suivre avec la jeune infirmière, laissa-t-il apparaître un sourire mauvais à l'intention de son compagnon.

« Ça fait mal ? »

Le jeune Saïyen voulut répondre par la négative mais il ne réussit à prononcer qu'un juron noyé dans un gémissement de douleur. L'autre ricana, ce qui eu pour effet d'augmenter la colère, mais aussi le mal profond qui rongeait le jeune guerrier. Pourquoi s'attirait-il toujours le dédain de ses compagnons ? Pour une fois, un minimum de compréhension n'aurait pas blessé son orgueil… Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, le colosse ajouta :

« T'en fais pas va, ça durera tout au pire une ou deux heures.

- Ah oui ? articula difficilement le jeune Saïyen d'un ton qui se voulait ironique. Alors pourquoi… jusqu'à ce soir ?

- Parce que l'opération va t'épuiser » répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules.

Raditz détourna la tête à nouveau pour fixer le plafond. Ça lui apprendrait ; à partir de maintenant il éviterait de se rendre chez le Doctor. Dire qu'il n'avait même pas conscience de l'état dans lequel il avait mis ses intestins… mais il se demandait si la douleur de ses organes aurait été plus dure à supporter que celle des machines microscopiques qui les réparaient en ce moment. Après quelques minutes de souffrances silencieuses, alors que le jeune Saïyen avait fermé les yeux pour tenter d'oublier la douleur, il entendit son compagnon se redresser à côté de lui. Il souleva les paupières et posa son regard sur lui. Le colosse s'étira, puis fit quelques pas vers la sortie. La panique s'empara du plus jeune ; il était dans un état de faiblesse avancé, sans défense, et il allait se retrouver seul dans une salle excentrée de l'infirmerie. La vision d'Adris et de son groupe déambulant dans les couloirs adjacents lui apparut : les trois hommes qui s'étaient servi… d'Etan…

« Où tu vas ? » lâcha-t-il d'une voix non maîtrisée, laissant transparaître son mal et sa peur.

Nappa se retourna, surpris, en observant le jeune Saïyen qui s'était légèrement redressé sur son lit, ses bras tremblants le tenant difficilement en appui.

« Pourquoi ? Tu voulais que je reste ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton où l'étonnement était parfaitement perceptible.

Raditz sentit un douleur vive cribler tout son corps, une douleur autre que celle des nanomachines : la honte, le déshonneur. Il rougit fortement. Une fois de plus il venait de montrer ouvertement sa faiblesse, celle qu'il passait son temps à tenter de cacher. Mais cette fois il n'avait rien pu faire pour la contenir… peut-être à cause de l'opération…

Le colosse soupira. Lui qui aurait voulu faire plus ample connaissance avec la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés. Il revint s'asseoir sur la chaise, dans la même position que précédemment, et laissa glisser son regard sur son compagnon qui se rallongeait difficilement, les paupières soudées et le visage crispé sous l'afflux d'une haine qu'il se réservait.

« Tu peux partir » grogna Raditz dont la voix se voulait méprisante.

L'autre se contenta de secouer lentement la tête. Le jeune Saïyen n'ajouta rien ; il ne pouvait même pas se cacher le soulagement immense né du fait qu'il ne soit pas seul. Il garda les yeux fermés, pour ne pas croiser ceux du colosse. L'opération dura plusieurs heures durant lesquelles il lutta pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Quand enfin la douleur s'estompa, il tendit l'oreille et se rendit compte que son compagnon s'était endormi. Il ouvrit un œil… puis l'autre. Nappa s'était assoupi, la tête toujours posée sur ses bras repliés devant lui. Le jeune Saïyen l'observa pendant un moment sans dire un mot ; il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir cette expression sereine sur les traits du colosse. Il se demanda si le voir ainsi ne signifiait pas le voir en position de faiblesse. Il détourna le regard à cette idée, ne voulant en aucun cas déshonorer son compagnon. Il sentit alors à quel point la fatigue l'assaillait. Il lutta contre elle pendant plusieurs minutes qui lui parurent des heures. Il avait peur de s'endormir lui aussi, et qu'à son réveil la chaise à ses côtés soit vide. Il avait peur d'être seul et se maudissait pour ça.


End file.
